Full Circle
by TrinityLayne
Summary: “Sometimes things happen for reason—a time, a place, a meeting which one of the pair actively tried to avoid—it may not be random factors, but a meeting ordained by the Fates themselves.” Akira/Yuki angst/drama/romance
1. Full Circle

Full Circle (1/?)

By, Trinity Layne

Fandom: Hana Yori Dango

Pairing: Akira/Yuki

I claim no ownership the Characters… only the plot, Mallory and Usagi, are my own!

Summery: Sometimes things happen for reason—a time, a place, a meeting which one of the pair actively tried to avoid—it may not be random factors, but a meeting ordained by the Fates themselves.

AN: I know like I need to start ANOTHER story… But this one is almost writing itself, and I wanted to give Ravenesquesky, an Awesome B-day Prezzie. And she has REALLY wanted an A/Y fic! :OP

Thanks to Sio, for the beta!

* * *

Mimasaka Akira sat back in the plush lounge chair of the hotel bar, as he took a drink of his whiskey and stared aimlessly at the Hong Kong skyline. He was one of only a few patrons in the VIP lounge--given the hour--and given that you must be a guest of a certain floor to even enter this lounge. Akira had been in Hong Kong far too long, as far as he was concerned, and was looking forward to the completion of the deal. So he could return home. Not that he was really looking forward to his twin sisters smothering, and his mother's childlike ways.

His Armani jacket was laying on the armrest of the chair opposite of him, his tie discarded on top of that, his blue silk shirt was unbuttoned at the collar, and the cuffs undone and pushed up. He took another hit of his drink, contemplating just giving in and returning to his suite. He only came to the lounge out of sheer boredom anyway. In the month since he had been staying at the hotel, this was the first time he had set foot into the lounge. He preferred a more active scene than the one this particular luxury hotel had to offer.

At 27 years of age, not much has changed in his life since he had finished school. He was an active leader in his family's organization, holding true to his vow of cleaning up the more undesirable aspects of the underworld. He still preferred his women married and older, though older was no longer a requirement. There had only even been one exception to his 'married' requirement, but Akira's mood darkened at just the fleeting thought of that encounter and what happened after.

A few things, in his world, had changed however. Akira and Rui were the only two members of Japan's famous F4's not married; Tsukasa and Tsukushi having just celebrated their fourth wedding anniversary and ironically enough the birth of their second child and third child, twins --a boy and girl-- just last month, much to the enjoyment of the twins' three year old sister Rei. And, Nishikado Soujiroh, the self-proclaimed perpetual playboy, succumbed to his family's pressure and entered an arranged marriage to a mouse of a girl --who was barely nineteen-- just a little over a year ago. Not that his marriage stopped his playing the field; Soujiroh just became more careful not to let his explotes get back to his family. He was pulled out of his musing when a male voice broke the hushed quiet of the bar.

"Matsuoka, you are 15 minutes late." Akira gripped his glass thightly and the sound of that name. His heart sped up brefly, he must have heard wrong, it couldn't be… his whole body stiffened when he heard the femanine reply.

"Sorry, Ling. It won't happen again." Akira KNEW that voice… it had haunted his dreams –his memories—for the last two years. He slowly turned his head to face the bar, insantly recognizing the profile of the young woman talking to the bartender. She hadn't changed much since the last time he saw her. Her long dark brown hair was a bit longer and pulled into a low ponytail, the end of which grazed her backside. She was wearing a dark green A-line sleeveless dress that ended just above her knees and low heel black pumps with straps that wraped around her ankles.

Akira's jaw tensed and, without thinking, placed his glass on the table next to his chair. He rose to his feet quickly covering the distance to her. He forcefully grabbed her bare upper arm and spun her around to face him.

"Hey, What do you think…" Her voice was full of surprise and anger over being grabbed, but her voice caught in her throat when she looked up at the man who had grabbed her.

"Yuki…" was all Akira managed to say in an almost growl. Yuki's eyes became large as recognition coursed through her.

"Akira," Yuki managed to squeak out in shock, as she tried to pull her arm from his grasp. He took a step back but pulled her with him; unwilling to let her go. Still holding her arm, he turned and started walking--almost dragging--her to the exit. Only to be stopped by the bartender, who had rushed from behind the counter to stop him.

"Mimasaka-san, Sir. I am going to have to ask you to let go of the hostess. If you require companionship…"

"Given you used my name, I am going to understand thay you KNOW who I am." He spoke in a low dangerous tone. "Yuki is coming with me." Yuki used his brief distraction to break free of his grasp.

"No, I am NOT!" She all but shouted as she backed away from him, looking for a way past the two very menacing men that appeared at the entrance of the lounge. Akira turned to look at her as if she had sprouted a second head, unbeleiving she was defying him. He quickly covered the distance she tried to create between them. He leaned down his face inches from hers.

"YES, you are!" Akira grabbed Yuki by the waist, picked her up and unceremoniously flung her over his shoulder as she shrieked indignantly while he walked to the exit. He paused in front of the bartender to add before he left. "Yuki is taking the night off."

* * *

The door guard quickly opened the door to the suite as Akira angrily strode past, entering quickly, Yuki still slung over his shoulder. She still struggled and pleaded for him to let her go, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. The guard quickly closed the door and resumed his position in the hall.

Akira deposited his protesting burden onto the plush couch, Yuki letting out a soft cry of surprise. Akira strode over to the window, running his hand through his wavy dark hair and taking deep breaths to calm him. He just stood at the window, not saying a word. He shook his head and looked over his shoulder at Yuki with a sigh. Finally, he gracefully moved to the couch and sat down close to her; leaning against the back, he placed his arm across the back and watched her. His eyes never left her face, as if by just looking at her he would understand why she had vanished.

"Akira-san, why--?" Yuki whispered softly, her eyes barely meeting his. Not wanting to speak, but unable to stand the unbearable silence.

The hand lying close to her moved in a lazy dismissive gesture, "I believe that most things reveal themselves, given enough time, Yuki." His eyes glinted, a very direct challenge.

"What can time reveal, what could you possibly want with me?"

His smile was slow in forming and caused her pulse to quicken. "Perhaps I simply want to share a pleasurable conversation," he suggested seductively, stirring a whole hornet's nest of hormones that buzzed their insistent message that he wanted more than a pleasurable conversation with her. Before he darkly added, "With an old friend that disappeared without a word two years ago."

Yuki jump to her feet, too agitated and uncomfortable to remain seated beside him. "Why are you doing this?" Yuki's speech became rushed, her arms flapped around with incomprehension of his motivation, as she confronted him. "I'm nobody to you, just a passing blip on your radar screen, totally insignificant. Why waste your precious personal time…"

Akira surged to his feet, seeming to tower over her, thus causing her throat to close up and cutting off her ability to communicate. In place of speech, he took her waving hands and implanted them flat against his chest, holding them still with his, forcing her to feel the heat of his body through the thin silk of his shirt. To feel the strong beat of his heart, the rise and fall of its breathing, which made her, feel a wholly intimate connection with him.

"On a--once and a lifetime--reunion, that fate ordained?" he finished for her, though he knew it wasn't what she was going to say.

With his interruption and is close proximity, Yuki couldn't remember what she was going to say. She found herself staring at his mouth as it shaped more words--soft, silky words that slid over her and invaded her mind, somehow short circuiting her own thought processes. Her only focus where those lips, and the flashes of memories she had spent --vainly--the last two years trying to forget. _Warm firm lips grazing across her bare shoulder as she pressed her back against his chest, as they cuddled in the hot spring; coming to rest at the nape of her neck, his teeth grazing lightly—warm passionate kisses trailing down her chest as his strong form, possessing her from above, pressed her deeper into the futon--_

"Sometimes things happen for reason—a time, a place, a meeting which one of the pair actively tried to avoid—it may not be random factors, but a meeting ordained by the Fates themselves."

He slid her hands up to his shoulders and, even though he released his grip on them, she did not pull them away from his broad chest. She could feel the radiant heat of his body beneath the cool silk of his shirt, but no matter how much she willed them, her hands would not obey her mind and let go of him. Yuki was lost as she watched those lips come closer to her; they were still moving but she was unable to process what he was saying. A wave of lust coursed through her entire body in all too pleasurable remembrance of the pleasures those lips could bring.

His lips lightly brushed hers in the softest possible contact, yet it caused an electrical sensation to shoot through her entire body. She closed her eyes, moving her hands from his shoulders to wrap around his neck, his wavy hair slipping through her fingers.

Another brushing, this time they remained. With a slow glide of the tip of his tongue, he sensually persuaded her to part her lips. A soft moan caught in her throat, as Akira depend the kiss. He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Somewhere in the back of Yuki's mind, she knew she should allow this. That she had to stop it--too much it happened--she had lost too much--to ever travel this road again. But a need, that had laid dormant inside of her since their last encounter prevented her from stop this.

His mouth took possession of hers. No longer seductively intent, but ruthlessly confident of kissing her in whatever way he wailed, smashing any inhibitions Yuki might've had left, inciting an highly erotic passion that shot quivers of need through her entire body—of thrilling need—and aching need—a rampant, all consuming need.

She felt his fingers entangling themselves in her hair, while his other hand traced the curve of her back, coming to rest at the the small of her back above her waist and applying soft pressure to press the softness of her stomach against his hard erection. Akira suddenly stopped the onslaught, pulling his head back slightly to gaze at her.

His lust-laden eye searched hers, for the acceptance—permission to continue--that he was silently asking for. Yuki pushed her body even closer to his-if that was even possible. She pulled his head down towards hers as she lifted up on her tiptoes.

"Please..."

Any control he possessed snapped with her whispered plea against his lips. He once again claimed her in a deep kiss before he lifted her up into his arms and carried her-bride style--to the bedroom, gently placing her on the massive silver silk covered bed.

He quickly pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes before crawling onto the bed at her side. He leaned over her. claming her lips as his fingers pulled at the buttons running down the front of her dress. After fumbling with the second one, he grew too impatient, grabbed the dress and ripped it open--causing Yuki to squeal in surprise and buttons to fly.

Akira held himself above Yuki, his breath coming in deep pants; he leaned down kissing her lips—her jaw—stopping at her ear. As he moved to cover her body with his, pressing her into the soft bedding, he whispered,

"I love you…"

* * *

Akira laid on his side watching as Yuki slept on her stomach. Her hair fanned out over her bare back. He brushed a few strands away from her face, careful not to wake her. After their first passionate encounter, they repeated the act several more times over in a less rushed manner only succumbing to sleep well after dawn. Akira awoke with a start about an hour ago, fearing that what had happened was nothing but a dream; after he was reassured that it really did happen, he resisted the urge to fall back to sleep purely out of the need to make sure she didn't disappear again. The silence was broken by the low buzz of his cell phone on the night stand. He quickly grabbed it, looking at the caller ID, and noted it was Jun, his guard outside the suite.

"What." was all he said when he turned the phone on.

"Sir, I am sorry to disturb you that there is a young woman out here demanding to see Matsuoka-san. She says she won't leave until she does. And if she has to, she will contact the authorities."

"I'll be right there." Akira cut off the phone and quietly got out of bed. He picked up his pants from the floor, putting them on quickly not bothering with a shirt. He left the room quietly closing the door behind him and went to the main door of the suite. He opened the door, quite ready to tell whoever it was to go to hell--when he was pushed aside by a petite redhead carrying a few bags slung over her shoulder and what looked like a bunched up coat in her arms against her shoulder.

The woman looked around the room as she dropped the two bags she carried onto the couch.

"I take it Yuki is still sleeping," she stated plainly. She spoke in perfect Japanese but held a hint of an accent, he didn't quite recognize. She faced him and continued without waiting for an answer. "When Vic called me last night and told me what happened I was fully planning on coming in here and kicking your ass, yakuza or not." She paused. "Well until Ling told me your name. Then I figured I should just let you and Yuki have some alone time." She smiled at him while she bounced the bundle in her arms. Only with that motion did Akira realize she was holding a small child; given the color of the blanket it was wrapped in, it was undoubtedly a little girl. The woman stared at him. "You don't remember who I am, do you?"

"Umm…" Akira was really unsure of who this person—that reminded him of a cyclone-- was.

"17 years ago, Rui's tenth birthday party in Kyoto. Pigtails--glasses… I dumped a bucket of ice water on that overblown peacock boy, Domyouji's, head." Recognition crossed Akira's face, as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

"Mallory… You are Rui's cousin Mallory." She smiled brightly at him, her pale hazel eyes gleamed with mischief.

"It's Jenn actually, Mallory is my family's name." The bundle in her arms giggled and pulled her blanket off her head, revieling a small head covered in wispy dark brown ringlets. Without reason the child suddenly started to make a disgruntled noise. "Shhhh… MoonBunny, you don't want to wake mommy." Akira's eyes grew big at that statement as Jenn bounced the little girl again, causing another round of giggles as the baby buried her face into Jenn's chest. "Well anyway, as much as I hate to interrupt your reunion. I REALLY have a plane to catch. True is my own privaite jet… but if I'm not in Tokyo by 5pm, Rui is going to kill me… I would take her with me but—one,Yuki would kill me, if I didn't get her permission first—two MoonBunny here doesn't fly well—and three, when I talked to Rui, he said it would be fine to bring her here. And now that I have gotten a closer look at you, I know why, he said that."

She moved to stand before Akira and kissed the head of the squriming little girl. "Ok MoonBunny, you be a good girl and no giving Akira-chan a hard time." Jenn looked up at a very confused Akira. She pushed the baby into his arms, making sure he had ahold of her before she steped back. "Tell Yuki that Usagi has had her breakfast, and I just changed her nappy, so she should be good in that regard--for a bit at least. Oh and in about ten minutes, you should REALLY lay her down for a nap, If she fusses, there is a CD in the blue bag you can play--she'll go down pretty quick after that. But if Yuki's not up, don't let Usagi sleep more then two hours, or she will be a total brat in the afternoon. You two have fun. It was a pleasure seeing you again, Akira-chan." Jenn walked to the door, stopping after she opened it—leaving the door open she stepped back and turned to look back at him. "And Akira-chan, you hurt Yuki, and I'll kill you myself." She cocked her head slightly. "Well if Rui doesn't beat me to it." Mallory spun and rushed forward, and ran smack into the door frame. Crying out an unladylike curse, she rubbed her forehead, and walked from the suite as if nothing had happened.

When the door was shut, the little girl squirmed around, Akira adjusted his hold on her and, without even thinking on it, so she was facing his bare chest. She squealed and grabbed at the chain around his neck—the pendent attached to it going straight into her mouth. He quickly, but carefully pulled it way from her.

"No, no, little one." He lightly chided her.

"Mine!" She pulled at the chain again and Akira looked down at her; a bit surprised at how well and clear she spoke. When he first saw her in Mallory's arms he estimated Usagi, couldn't be much more then a year old. When Usagi looked up at him, her lower lip pouting, he froze. Staring up at him was an almost perfect miniature version of Yuki, which wasn't surprising given Mallory, had basically said Yuki was her mother. What caused his breath to catch in his chest, and his heartbeat to pound in his ears, was Usagi's eyes, eyes he would recognize anywhere. Ones he had seen every morning of his life…

His own!

* * *

End part one. You know the drill... Read and Review!


	2. Now and Then

Full Circle: Now and then (2/?)

Author: TrinityLayne

AN: I modeled Usagi behavior and interactions (development wise) after my own daughter when she was that age and that will hold true for later chapters as well. (I don't claim to be an expert on 14 month olds, wait… I'm a mom… so I guess I kinda am... (evil giggles) Anyhow… I won't have Usagi do anything my own kids could do at that age. So please… no comments on how a child that age CAN'T do that… Thankies! Oh and if you haven't noticed, this one is coming to me pretty quick, I can't say I will get every chapter up this quick, but with motivation I will do my best!

Thanks again to Sio! For the SUPER FAST beta!

* * *

Akira was stunned--at first he hoped he imagined the resemblance, but when he carried Usagi over to the couch by the window for better light, sat down and examined the adorable child, there was no mistake in his mind. Not only did she have his eyes, but her earlobes were identical to his as well. And he was sure if he stripped her feet bare he would find one of her pinky toes slightly twisted outward like all the Mimasaka children have--a quirk of genetics passed down the Mimasaka bloodline.

Usagi was still actively trying to get ahold of the coin pendent around his neck. "Mine!" Her mouth went into a pout when he pulled it way from her again. "Mine…" she looked at him with her big brown eyes full of tears. "easss…" Akira chuckled. He knew that look—that tone. His sisters were experts at it when they were small. He tapped the tip of her nose with his finger; making her smile.

"I don't think so, little one, but let's see about getting something you can chew on." Akira reached over to the other end of the couch, snagging the straps to the two bags Mallory left. Pulling them closer, his motion caught Usagi's attention and she lunged for the blue bag.

"Ling… Ling!" she cried, struggling with the zipper. Akira helped her unzip the bag. When he got it half opened, she stuck her hand in, tugging at something for a moment until it was freed and out came a small, well-worn, and obviously well-loved stuffed panda. She wrapped her arms around the bear. "Mine… Ling!" and promptly stuck the ear of the bear in her mouth. Her eyes locked on Akira, as if challenging him to try to take the bear from her. He laughed as reached for his cell and hit speed dial.

"Hiro, I need a crib brought to my suite, and bedding appropriate for a little girl. Preferably with pandas on it," he barked into the phone, causing Usagi to look up at him. She dropped the panda onto his lap and reach for his phone. "No, I don't want one of the hotel ones, I want it new--assembled--and here in forty minutes." He switched off the phone and placed it on the end table. Akira picked up the stuffed panda she had called Ling and made it do a little dance.

"Mine!" She grabbed the bear and he gave it up without a fight. When she had hold of the panda, she gave a yawn before returning its ear to her mouth. He effortlessly stood up, adjusting Usagi so she would rest her head on his shoulder and walked over to the floor length window. She complied very quickly, as if she knew what his intent was and was not opposed. Usagi gripped her bear tightly, sucking on its ear. In a matter of minutes, the sucking sounds stopped, replaced by the soft but deep breaths of sleep. Akira just watched the busy midmorning harbor activity, enjoying the feel of her in his arms—her little puffs of breath on his chest—the feel of her soft wispy curls on his neck.

There was a soft knock at the door, followed by the sounds of it opening. Akira turned and motioned for the three men that entered to be quite, as they carried in a solid oak sleigh-style crib, filled with bags. Akira pointed to a spot near the window that would not get any direct sunlight, but still have a sense of warmth. The men quickly carried it over and positioned it. When it was in the right spot, all but one man left. He quickly pulled the bags out, and placed them near the wall.

"Akira-san, I took the liberty of acquiring some other items, as well." The lean man with reddish tint to his hair spoke in a low tone as he pulled a sheet out of one of the bags. He began to make the crib in a way the showed he had some experience with one. He placed a black and white blanket that had a rolling panda on it at the end of the crib. Then he stepped back to let his boss have access to the crib.

"Thank you, Hiro." Akira placed Usagi in the crib so she was lying on her stomach, gently adjusting her head so she was lying on her cheek. He used the blanket in the crib to cover her lower body—placing Ling under her arm. Akira then moved away from the crib and to the bedroom door.

"Watch her." He trusted Hiro with his own life; he knew the child—no--his daughter would be safe in his care.

"Yes, boss."

He slowly opened the door part way, slipping into the darkened room and quietly closing the door behind him. He deftly went to the closet and pulled out what he would need, carrying it to the bathroom. Akira went to the bed to grab his watch from the nightstand. When he looked upon Yuki's face, so similar to the little girl in the other room, he sat on the bed and reached out, but stopped himself.

He didn't trust himself. Mimasaka Akira known for being a ever vigilent peacemaker of the F4's. For the frist time in his life, he thought he could hurt a woman. His feeling of betrayal ran deep, simply by the fact the said woman had stolen his heart two years ago, before she disappeared without a trace. Somewhere deep inside he hoped--prayed--she had a good reason for her actions. But his anger overwhelmed one word him. He left the bed and entered the bathroom, hoping a hot shower would somewhat clear his head, but knowing it wouldd not.

About thirty minutes later, he stepped from the bathroom fully dressed and prepared for his meeting with the triad representative. This time he ignored Yuki's sleeping form, still unsure what he would do when she woke. Another flash of anger coursed through him—how could she not tell him—not contact him--Obviously Rui knew as well, he had to--Mallory's comment pointed to Rui knowing. Telling her it was all right to bring Usagi to him. He would deal with Rui, and what he did and didn't know, later.

He closed the door to the bedroom and motioned for Hiro to leave. Hiro bowed and left quickly, as Akira went to the crib and looked down at Usagi's peaceful face, her lips making a sucking motion. He gently brushed his hand over the curls at the crown of her head. He moved over the chair directly opposite of the bedroom door sitting with his right elbow resting on the armrest, his hand rubbing his newly shaven face, deep in thought.

And he waited.

* * *

Yuki's eyes slowly opened, as she stretched out, sighing contently. Her arm slid over to Akira's side of the bed, disappointed to find his empty spot, long cold. She was surprised her feelings for him, which she had, spent two year trying to suppress, were even strong then before. Yuki buried her head in the pillow, avoiding getting up. What she knew she was going to have to do—to say, was probably going to make Akira hate her. But he need to know, she owed him that much. She knew this day would come, Rui warned her, but had understood her explanation. Even Jenn didn't know…

"Jenn!" Yuki had almost forgotten. Yuki sat up looking around franticly till her eyes fell upon a clock on the nightstand. Its mocking green glow confirmed that she was late; it was five minutes to noon. Jenn's plane was set to leave at ten; she was never going to hear the end of it.

Yuki switched on the overhead light, looking for her dress. When she picked it off the floor and realized the ragged state it was in, she sighed. Knowing for a fact that the VIP suites had extra plush robes in the closet, she quickly pulled one out and wrapped it securely around her. Knotting the belt, she slipped her feet into her heels not bothering with the buckles. Yuki only had to go down the service lift, to the ground floor and dash down a hall to get to lift for the resident's tower next to the hotel, to get home. She would come back as soonas she could. Yuki really needed to talk to Akira--there was no avoiding that. But she had to get home.

"Akira." Yuki was startled, when she opened the door to find Akira sitting in a chair facing the door. He was leaning forward, his arms resting on his legs—his hands folded and resting below his chin. He looked at her his eyes dark, something about them cause Yuki's stomach to flip. "You startled me, Akira." Yuki moved more into the room, heading for the door. "Akira-chan, I know you have no reason to trust me on this, but I have to be somewhere. I am very late, and it is a very important matter. I will come back as soon as i…" She rushed past him but, with a fluid grace, he grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"You're right." Akira voice was low, dangerous. Yuki looked at his hand holding on to her and back at his face. "I don't trust you." She was confused. He got up and pulled her into his arms,. holding her briefly, before he pulled back grabbing her by the shoulders and turned her to face the crib.

"Akira…" Yuki's heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't understand what was going on… What was a crib doing… "Usagi," she whispered. Akira spun her around roughly and pushed her up against the wall to the right of the bedroom door. He moved his left hand from her shoulder and placed it against the wall next to her head. His other remained clenched at his side. Akira leaned his head down close to hers.

"Is Usagi my…" Yuki didn't let him finish.

"Yes." One simple word damned her. Akira let out a growl of anguish from deep within his chest. He balled up his fist and slammed it into the wall about a foot from her head.

She closed her eyes and flinched at the sound of his other fist hitting the wall. She knew he would never hurt her, but she was under no delusion that what she had done was not wrong; that his rage was not justified. She just hoped he'd be able to understand why this happened—that he would calm down enough to listen to her. She didn't expect forgiveness—just understanding.

After a long moment of silence, Yuki opened her eyes and realized Akira was nowhere near her—but across the room at the door. He angrily pulled opened the door and turned to look at Yuki, his expressing caused her to hold her breath—he was not looking at her—but through her.

"Jun!"

"Boss?"

"She doesn't leave under any circumstance…" The venom in his words caused Yuki to cringe, but she was not expecting what he said next. "If my daughter" He emphasized, as he faced Jun. "Or her mother… require anything, call Hiro!" Jun had a look of disbelief on his face at Akira's announcement of having a child Akira strode past Jun and down the hall.

"Yes, boss." Jun called out down the hall. He went to close the door, giving Yuki a brief look of sympathy before he pulled it closed.

When the door clicked shut, Yuki let go of her breath and shakily walked over to the crib looking down at her sleeping daughter, a sob caught in her throat.

"Mommy is sorry, sweetie… I didn't want this to happen this way," Yuki whispered softly as she touched the side of the crib, before her shaking legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor crying.

* * *

Two years earlier…

"I am finishing now." Yuki spoke into the phone cradled on her shoulder, as she zipped up her black suitcase. "You really don't have to do that; I can take the train up and still get there before dinner." She lifted the bag off the table and carried it over to the door placing it next to it. She laughed and grabbed the phone. "Tsukushi, I give, I'll wait here for Hanazawa-san to pick me up." The smile she held drooped slightly. She pulled her hair from the band holding it at her neck letting it fall like a dark curtain, down her back.

"No, Tsukushi, I am feeling fine. Besides if I am not there who is going to help you stop Tsukasa from going completely overboard?" Yuki's eyes lit up as she begain laughing again. "And I have missed out on a lot of stuff with Rei; with how busy I have been since my parents'… accident." She gabbed her large tote bag and carried it down the hall to the bathroom. Grabbing her toiletries, she put them in the bag and zipped it close.

"Ok, I will see you in a few hours. Kiss Rei for me. Ja!" Yuki walked back into the living room and hung the phone up on its base. She placed the tote by the door and was headed to her room to get her coat and purse.

"You aren't thinking of running away, are you?" Yuki froze and truned to the mascaline voice she was not expecting. Leaning up agaisnt the breakfast bar was a tall lean man in his mid-twenties, with shoulder length wavy black hairtopped by fringed bangs that helped to hide his dark browneyes. The top first three buttons of his white dress shirt were open, his tie was undone and his black slacks were impecably pressed as always.

"Tenc...Tenchi." Yuki stammered, fear coursing through her body. He stood to his full height and slowly, predatorily, move towards her. "But you said, you wouldn't be here… that I could...go…" He moved ever closer when he reached her he guided her back into the wall and placed his finger on her lips.

"Relax Yuki, I am not going to stop you from spending time with you friend Tsukushi or her family." His tall lean form towered over her as he pushed her up against the wall, his hands on her hips. He leaned down and kissed her earlobe, causing her to go rigid.

"I missed you." His voice was husky, as his lips moved to her neck and he pushed his hips against her. "It is a shame; I am such a man of my word. If I had known I would be returning early--" One hand slipped up her body till he cradled the back of her head, his finger tangling in her hair. The other started bunching up her skirt, till he had it high enough to slip his hand between her legs, stroking her. "I would make you stay here and…" Yuki whimpered.

"I would show you how much I missed you." He pressed his lips to hers, and then he stepped back, letting her skirt fall but his fingers tangled in her hair. He pulled her away from the wall, tugging on her painfully. "You have one week, Yuki" causing her to cry out.

"Yes, Tenchi." he pulled her into a violent kiss and just let her go.

"Ja ne, Yuki, have fun on you trip." Tenchi smiled at her before he grabbed his black leather trench coat from the counter. "I'll be waiting." he left, slamming the door behind him. When he was gone, Yuki rushed into the bathroom, fearing she would be sick. Tenchi wasn't supposed to be back for another two weeks and with his early appearance meant everything could be ruined.

She washed her face, and went back into the living room to wait for Hanazawa-san.

* * *

"Oi, Rui!" A loud male voice echoed through the lobby of the exclusive resort. Disturbing the tall form sprawled out on one of the many couches surrounding the circular fireplace in the center of the room. Rui sat up and sighed as he looked around to see the source of the racket.

"Tell this…" Domyouji Tsukasa stormed into the lobby—straight to Rui, pointing to a petite young Western woman, with shoulder length dark red hair and light hazel eyes, who followed closely behind him. "Onna… That I am the guest, and she is the owner of the establishment--My confront--is of the utmost importance!

"This ONNA… has a name, Peacock boy!" The woman caught up with him, trying to grab a hold of him, but tripped over her own foot causing her to fall forward, only to be caught effortlessly by the strong arms of Rui. Without even missing a beat, she continued as Rui help her stand upright. "And the word is, Comfort!"

"Stop calling me that! And the last thing you should be giving is a language lesson." Tsukasa sputtered. "You are not even Japanese!"

"Really?! I not?! I never noticed!" The woman's face gave a look of pure shock, as she looked her own body over as if surprised she looked the way she did, before she rolled her eyes. "And, if it looks like a peacock, acts like a peacock—THEN it is one!" She stepped forward and looked up at the fuming Domyouji heir. "I am not about to destroy a natural rock formation that took millions of years to form, just because you don't like the way the water cascades down it."

"I don't like it!" Tsukasa shot back.

"Peacock!" She quiped when a gentle, but firm hands came to rest on her shoulders.

"Jenn. It is fine; Tsukasa can switch bungalows with me." Rui's calm voice caused her to relax and step back.

"But Rei likes the view…"

"Domyouji Tsukasa, Rei is a year old and doesn't care where she sleeps." Domyouji Tsukushi chided her husband as she carried in said child fast asleep in her arms, followed by Yuki. "Thank you Rui for your offer, but the bungalow we are in is just fine. Tsukasa can deal!" Tsukasa made a grunting noise and pouted.

"Gomen Mallory-san, if my husband has been difficult--" Tsukushi said softly. "He means well, but can go overboard at times." Jenn smiled at Tsukushi, bowing slightly.

"It is understandable, Domyouji-san." Jenn looked from Tsukushi to Tuskasa, mutting under her breath. "A peacock can't change his feathers."

"Oi!" said male protested, having heard her. Jenn just ignored him.

"I hope you stay is enjoyable, and again, accept my congratulations on your continued happiness." Jenn turned to Rui. "Now I trust my Onsen will be in the same condition at the end of the week, as it is now." Rui smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Jenn, it will. No worries." Rui patted her on the head. "Have a safe trip, and give my regards to your mother." Jenn nodded as she pulled away from Rui slightly miffed over the pat and turned to face Tsukushi and Yuki.

"Domyouji-san, Matsuoka-san…" Jenn looked at at Tuskasa and smirked. "Peacock… Enjoy your stay, and if you need anything Suki-kun will be ready to aid you." Jenn slightly bowed. "I will see you in a week, Rui; have fun!" Jenn left.

"Tuskasa, I am going to put Rei down. I will join you in the dinning room." Tsukushi leaned up and kissed her husband on the cheek and started walking way.

"Tsukushi, would you like me to help?" Yuki asked, not really wanting to be left alone with Rui and Tsukasa. Tsukushi smiled at her friend.

"No, you just relax, enjoy the rest. You have all week to spoil Rei." Yuki nodded and watched her friend leave.

"Oi, Soujiroh… Akira, it's about time you got here!" Tuskasa shouted over too the two men that had just arrived. "We are about to go to dinner." Yuki jumped, becoming slightly stiff at Tsukasa's announcement of the new arrivals.

Nishikado Soujiroh and Mimasaka Akira both smiled when they noticed Yuki was standing with Tsukasa and Rui. Akira was the first to great her.

"Yuki-chan, you are looking well."

"Thank you, Mimasaka-san."

"Yuki-chan, it has been awhile, how have you been?" Soujiroh moved in on Yuki in very friendly manner. Yuki stepped back, not really meeting his eyes.

"I have been well, thank you Nishikado-san." Yuki added. "If you will excuse me I left something in my room." Yuki excused herself and left quickly. Four sets of eyes watched her retreating form with interest.

"Seems, Yuki-chan has gotten over her infatuation with you, Soujiroh" Akira patted his friend on the back.

"So it would seem." Rui agreed.

* * *

"Tenchi, I just received a call from Taka." Tenchi looked up from his desk, at the smirking man with ash brown hair leaning against the doorjamb. "Seems Yuki failed to mention that Nishikado Soujiroh and Mimasaka Akira would be attending that little vacation in Hyogo you let her go on." He paused, taking satisfaction that this news would not please him. "You want me to go get her?"

"No need, but tell Taka to keep a close eye on the situation." He returned to his paperwork, as if the news did not effect him. Tenchi ignored the lingering man, waiting till after he grew bored and left, to add.

"Her wings will be clipped soon enough."

* * *

End part two… you know the drill… Read and Review!

Next chappy will be more of the past… the one after that as well. I needed to keep certain parts together, so they are broken up this way… Just to let you know.


	3. One week A

**Full Circle: One Week… ~A~**

AN: Sorry for the long wait… There are a few bits of this I am not completely happy with, but I would never get it out if I keep poking at it! And that would be a bad thing… cause I think Raven, is seriously going to start withholding chappy's of TMD and Bloodletting, if I didn't update… And since she is so wonderful for releasing her new HYD fic EVERYTHING, I had to get this out!

Thanks to SIO for the beta! And Many, many Thanks to all that have been commenting/reviewing, you all are the best!

Again I own nothing but the plot... and a few OC's…

(^o^)

"Oi, it's about time you got here!" Tsukasa nearly shouted at his wife when she entered the dining room. "I am starving." Tsukasa, Rui, Akira and Soujiroh were standing near the bar drinking.

"Where is Yuki?" Tsukushi asked as she realized the men were the only ones in the room.

"Yuki-chan said she left something in her room," Rui answered. He placed his drink on the bar and walked over to her; he leaned down and kissed Tsukushi gently on the cheek. "You look lovely tonight, Tsukushi." Tsukushi shook her head in amusement and patted Rui on the arm, just waiting for what she knew was coming. Tsukasa rushed forward and grabbed Rui by the arm, pulling him away from Tsukushi, causing Akira and Soujiroh to laugh at his actions.

"Oi! Hands off my wife, Hanazawa!"

"Maybe I should see what is keeping Yuki."

Tsukasa pushed her towards the table. No, you made me wait long enough." He pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit down. Tsukushi reluncticly sat down as Soujiroh spoke up.

"Tsukushi, I will go escort Yuki-chan to dinner."

"That won't be nessasary, Nishikado-san." Everyone turned towards the source of the feminine voice. Yuki stood at the entrance of the dining room wearing a black yuka style dress, the skirt falling just above her knees, held together by an emerald obi belt, her hair pulled back in a loose bun with tendrils framing her face. She bowed slightly. "Gomen, if I have kept you waiting. I had a important phone call regarding my shop."

"Oi, just sit down…" Tsukasa huffed, not caring about anything but his empty stoumch.

Everyone converged around the elegantlydecorated table. Soujiroh pulled out a chair and motioned for Yuki to sit; she looked at him for a moment before moving to the other side, pulling out the chair between where Rui and Akira were standing. Rui placed his hand on top of hers, stilling her action.

"Alow me, Yuki-chan." Yuki smiled and sat down, as Rui helped push her chair in.

"Thank you, Rui-san." Rui just nodded as he took his seat beside her. Akira gave Soujiroh an amused look as took his seat. Soujiroh's smile didn't hide the dark look that flashed in his eyes as he quickly glanced at Yuki before sitting as well.

"Bring out the food!" Tsukasa bellowed. Tsukushi reached over and smacked the back of her husband's head. "Oi, wife. What was that for?!" Tsukasa huffed.

"There is no reason to yell, HUSBAND." Tsukushi half shouted back. "The staff knows we are ready. No need for you to be pushy."

"Hey, you are my wife, you are supposed to omitt me!"

"Tsakasa, I believe the word you mean is obey." Rui said calmly, the humor over Tsukasa's word slip barely contained. Akira openly laughed, as did Soujiroh. Yuki covered her mouth to hid her giggle. Tsukushi just looked at her husband contemplating smacking him again. "And Obey is not something that comes to mind, when it concerns Tsukushi." Tsukasa pouted, and was going to say something more, but the first course was brought out and quickly served.

Dinner passed quickly, despite the twelve courses Tsukasa insisted on. They jovially bantered and goofed around, taking great joy in poking fun at Tsukasa's improper word usage. Even Yuki joined in the friendly banter, but she was avoiding any direct eye contact with Soujiroh. Both Rui and Akira noted this, and filed it away for different reasons.

Yuki had to force herself to at least attempt to eat some of the sinful chocolate concoction in front of her, but after a few bites gave up; she was too full and couldn't eat another bite.

She put down her fork, daintily pulling her napkin from its spot on her lap, and wiped her mouth and folded it before placing it on the table.

"Hey that is a very special dessert flown in from the US; my sister sent for this night. But I guess your inferior pallet just cannot handle the rich flavor, but you should finish it." Tsukasa attempted a joke, but it came out badly.

"Don be rude, Tsukasa." Tsukushi chided.

"It is not that my--inferior--pallet is lacking, Tsukasa-kun, or are you forgetting that I own a sweets shop?" Yuki enjoyed being able to speak freely. "It's my inability to pack twelve courses in my tiny frame. As much as I would love too, I couldn't eat another bite if I tried." She laughed softly when Tsukushi started to reach across Rui's plate to Yuki's--old habits of the once pauper, die hard. Yuki picked up the plate and handed it to her friend.

"Thanks, Yuki." Tsukushi dug into the remaining portion of Yuki's dessert. Tsukasa looked as if he was going to say something to his wife, but then—for the first time in his life—held his tongue. Three sets of eyes watched Yuki smiling at Tsukushi, all surprised at her being so outspoken towards; two more in disbelief—one intrigued by her act, noting that there may be more to Tsukushi's quiet friend then first thought.

"As always, Tsukasa, you have out done yourself." Rui stated as he placed his napkin on his empty plate. "But it is getting very late. Tsukasa and Tsukushi congratulations on another year of happiness, and for the many more to come; I will wish you goodnight." As he stood, he added. "And a goodnight to you, Yuki-chan."

"Goodnight, Rui-chan." She smiled up at him warmly; moving to stand, he pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you." She nodded slightly to him, then turned to Tsukushi. " I am going to turn in as well, I will need some rest before I begin spoiling Rei shamelessly."

"It's a bit late for that; her father has been taking care of that very well," Tsukushi said jokingly.

"Hey!" Tsukasa protested. She just patted his arm and continued.

"But yes, we will all needs lots of rest to keep up with the Domyouji terror." She jokingly used the nickname that Akira had given Rei, when she was just a few months old and had become colicky. Yuki's and Tsukushi's laughter filled the large dinning room, as Tsukasa pouted. "We should go as well. 'Night, everyone." Goodnights were passed all around and they all went their separate ways.

Yuki was on the path right outside her bungalow when she heard rushing footsteps. She paused know what was coming. He had been eyeing her all through dinner, she knew it was a matter of time before Soujiroh sought her out.

"Yuki, wait," Soujiroh called out. Yuki stopped taking a deep breath before she turned around as Soujiroh caught up with her. He went to place his hand on her shoulder and she stepped to the side.

"Yes Nishikado-san?" Yuki's tone was cold. His hung in the air breifly before he quickly dropped it to his side.

"Look, Yuki, if this is about what happen after your parents…" She cut him off before he could continue.

"Our past aside…" Yuki clenched her fist at her side. Her mind was racing causing her to babble. "You are under a false impression of what I wanted that night." Yuki fought the urge to cry. "In all the years I have known you, and you me… knowing how I felt, you could not see past your own ego." She looked away. "Did you ever think that I went to see you that night because I simply needed the help of a friend? But no, you just cast my plea for help aside because you were too afraid of what it might mean if you helped me." Before he could answer, she turned around and rushed up the walk to her bungalow, leaving a stunned and confused Soujiroh watching her retreat.

She had slammed the door behind her and leaned her back against it, only then did she let the tears fall—sliding to the floor she pressed her cheek against her knee, trying not to wonder what could have been.

(^o^)

"Akira seems to have taken a liking to Yuki-chan." Rui observed as they observed the pair sitting near the windows across the room, sipping his tea, the only one in the group not drinking anything harder then that. "And it would seem Yuki may have feelings for him as well." He looked over at Soujiroh out of the corner of his eye. Soujiroh was watching Yuki's interaction with Akira, something he had been intently doing all day, his face expressionless. He turned away for the pair and faced the bar.

"It is good that she moved on, she is a special girl." Soujiroh finished off his drink and placed it on the bar. "I would have only ended up hurting her." He paused and turned to Rui. "But Akira might not be the best choice for her either. His track record is very similar to mine. Plus, Yuki is not involved with anyone else, nor is she older then him. She is not his type."

"True, she is different then his normal companions." Rui placed his cup down. "But maybe what makes her stand out; maybe Akira's tastes have changed, or he is simply grown up enough that he is looking for a more permanent relationship." Soujiroh shuddered at the thought of commitment. Hoping his best friend was not falling towards the trap Tsukasa had fallen for, even Rui seemed to have succumbed to a woman—though he had yet to meet the woman Rui was involved with. Secrets are something Rui is good at keeping. He only knew Rui was involved with someone, because he had skipped a dinner at the Domyouji house, to celebrate a private dinner with the woman, and Tsukasa had pitched a fit when Rui had showed up at the home a few days later to apologize to Tsukushi.

Though Tsukasa may have been more upset about the kiss Tsukushi had placed on Rui's cheek when she told him she was happy he found someone that made him happy, but not to screw it up. Rui just patted her on the head and smiled, as he normally did, promising to do his best. When he went to hug her, Tsukasa pulled them apart, shoving Rei into Rui's arms and grabbed a hold of Tsukushi kissing her; causing Tsukushi to smack Tsukasa out of embarrassment, and the others to laugh and Tsukasa's pouting.

"Somehow, though Yuki has grown up much in the last few years. I think she can handle herself." Rui stated matter plainly. "And I am sure Akira is well aware of what Tsukasa would do to him if he hurt Yuki." Soujiroh cringed over a memory of an encounter he had with Tsukushi, when she was pregnant with Rei.

"Yeah, Akira isn't stupid." Soujiroh took the drink the bartender placed in front of him. "Better him then me." He turned in time to see Akira guiding Yuki out of the lounge, by way of the deck. He downed his drink in one shot, slamming the glass down before he started walking the opposite way the pair went. "Night, Rui."

Rui watched Soujiroh sulk away, knowing despite Soujiroh's words, the Nishikado heir was deeply regeting something regarding Yuki. And given her actions for the last two days, what ever it had been, it had been something huge.

(^o^)

Akira and Yuki walked along the moonlit path back to her bungalow. Nether one saying anything, the only sound of the cicadas in the brush filled the cool night air. When they reached her door she turned to him looking at his chest, not wanted to look into his eyes. "Thank you, Akira-sa...-chan." He lifted her chin up to meet his gaze, as he lowered his down, so his lips almost brushed his.

"Sweet dreams, Yuki-chan" He closed the brief distance between them and kissed her gently on the lips. He reluctantly moved away from her. Yuki was smiling as she went into her bungalow, closing the door softly behind her. She knew she shouldn't let whatever was happening between her and Akira to go any farther. But she couldn't stop it, her soul felt free… something she hadn't felt since she first met Tenchi. She quickly went to her room turning on the light and flipping herself on to the bed. And sighed, she deserves a bit of happiness--why not just see where the connection takes them.

Akira watched her bungalow till he saw the bedroom light snap on. When he was assured, she was safely inside, he returned to the main lodge, amused at how much can change in just a few years. He had always thought Yuki was attractive in a cute kinda way…but then she had eyes only Soujiroh, and as much as Soujiroh complained about her worship, he had not done anything overtly to get rid of her. As if he really did want and need her around, but was unable to consciously admit to it. Akira was not one to deign his needs, but he was not one to poach on his friends' territory. But now Yuki's actions had made it clear that she had moved on. Akira headed back the lounge, he was not tired and he had a lot to accomplish before Yuki awoke in the morning.

He laughed to himself. Matsuoka Yuki didn't stand a chance.

(^o^)

For the next two days, everywhere that Yuki turned Akira was there, and when he wasn't, a reminder of him was being delivered--be it flowers--or chocolate; though her favorite had to have been the small stuffed panda she found in a basket at her door on the third morning. She placed the bear on her bed, humming a happy tune, before she left her bungalow and headed to the main lodge for breakfast. When she entered the lobby, Yuki was shocked at the amount of activity. When Tsukushi saw her she went over to her.

"Yuki, good you made it before we had to leave." Tsukushi hugged Yuki and said apologetically. "Tsukasa has been called to New York, and we have to leave early." She looked slightly sad. "But, I insist you stay the rest of the week! You haven't had a vacation in over eight months. You need to relax and have a bit of fun." Tsukushi gave Yuki a look firm look that said if she even thought of going home early; Tsukushi would never forgive her.

"Ok, Tsukushi I will stay." She looked greatly relived; Yuki hadn't had much time—outside of her work—since her parents had died. Tsukushi was just saddened that she wouldn't be able to spend more time with her. Something behind Yuki caught Tsukushi, causing Yuki to turn to see what it was. Akira and Soujiroh had entered talking quietly; Rui was following not to far behind them. Soujiroh was dressed in jeans and was wearing a brown leather jacket, carrying his pack and his bike helmet.

"Are you planning to leave as well?" Tsukushi asked as the men joined them.

"I was planning to leave later today. But with the storm that is headed this way; there is no reason to prolong my stay." Soujiroh looked at Yuki when he said the last bit. Akira patted him on the back.

"Take care on the ride back." Akira laughed and smirked at his friend. "You don't want to deprive the women of the world your face, if you were to get into an accident.

"It would be a great loss." Rui added merrily. Soujiroh just glared at his to friends.

"Oi, wife it's time to go!" Tsukasa shouted across the lobby, causing Rei—who he was holding—to squeal as she struggled to get out of her father's arms. Tsukushi just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry again Yuki, but we have to go." Tsukushi looked pointedly at Rui and Akira. "I am expecting you two to great care of Yuki." She beamed and them and added. "And no funny stuff." The latter comment directed at Akira.

"We will take good care of Yuki-chan." Rui promised as he leaned down and kissed Tsukushi's cheek. Akira winked at her.

"We will be perfect gentlemen." The gleam in his eyes and the laughter in his voice said something different, as he wrapped his arm over Rui's shoulder. Tsukushi hugged her friend again and after a few moments of farewells the lobby was empty of any activity, save for Rui, Akira and Yuki.

"Well I have a call the make, so Jenn will know that her hotel withstood the invasion." Rui slightly bowed to the others. "Lets meet for lunch, say around one." Akira nodded his head, before Rui turned and left.

"Sounds good." Akira turned to Yuki and brushed his lips across hers. "It would seem we are all alone." He pulled her closer and asked. "And what would you like to do today?"

"I'm not sure." Yuki looked up at him, and added. "Have any ideas?"

"I can think of a few things."

(^o^)

Yuki sat, with her legs tucked under her, on the deck of the lounge watching the moon rise. The night air was still holding onto the warmth of the day; she knew she should have left that morning when the Domyouji family left, but she couldn't help wanting to hold onto the tiny bit of freedom she still held--the freedom she would lose when she returned to Tokyo. She had spent the day with Akira, seeing the sites around the resort, talking and having fun. She wouldn't trade this day--or week--for anything. She was able to see the light after a year of darkness. Even if she wasn't able to escape from Tenchi's grasp, the warmth that Akira had shown her—a few sweet kisses, some light caresses—proved that she wasn't a possession, that she was worthy of tender care.

She slowly took a sip of her drink, enjoying the quite of the waxing night. An ache filling her heart, she knew where her heart was leading her, but was it right—fair to Akira. If she did manage to get away from Tenchi, she would never be able to return to Japan—meaning she wouldn't see Akira again—and if she wasn't able to get away from Tenchi, and Akira would be livid, that she lied—even if it was by omission, of Tenchi's existence. She shuddered at the thought of what would happen to her if she did go any farther with Akira and Tenchi found out. She doubted he would kill her, but she would wish she was dead. Yuki jumped when she felt a blanket being draped over her shoulders. She looked up to see Akira standing above her looking concerned.

"You looked cold, Yuki" Akira sat down next to her on the bench and placed his arm over her and pulled Yuki closer. He had seen her sitting outside, and he hadn't liked to look of despair on her face. Something inside of him twisted and he felt he had to reassure her—he had to make her know how he felt about her. He had spent years watching from the sidelines, as she pined over his best friend. Now that she seems to have gotten over her infatuation, Akira was not going to let her go—ever—it he had his say.

"This isn't some game," Akira spoke suddenly, surprising Yuki. "You are different. You are too innocent; I would never—could never--play with you, in that way." The moment he spoke the words, they both knew they were the truth. Yuki was different. He had never felt this way about any of the numerous encounters he had been a part of in the past. Yuki was afraid, that if he knew, Akira would think differently—that he would go away, but she had to say something; a large part of her fearful that he would reject her and she didn't want that.

"I'm not a…" Yuki spoke quietly, a deep blush staining her cheeks. "I mean… I've…" Akira placed his finger across her lips hushing her, before she could continue, finding it cute she wasn't able to admit she wasn't a virgin. A streak of jealousy ran through him, not wanting to think of the possibility that Yuki was so cold to Soujiroh because his best friend had used her and broken her heart.

"I am not Soujiroh." Akira cupped her face in his hand. Yuki shook her head.

"This has nothing to do with Nishikado-san." Yuki started pulling away from Akira, and began to stand. "He wasn't the one…" His hand dropping from her face, he grabbed her wrist, not letting her get too far.

"It doesn't matter." He leaned down and kissed her lips, closing the distance between them. He lifted his head and look into her eyes. "Anything before this, is in the past. Right now it is just you and me." He stepped back, letting go of her. Akira stood up and backed up a bit farther and held out his hand to Yuki—a silent invatation.

She looked into his eyes only hesitating for a moment before she placed her hand in his—slowly rising--and let him guided her down the stairs of the deck and towards his bungalow. Once inside he lead her to his bed room and motioned for her to enter. Akira entered after he and slowly closed the door; watching as she walked farther into the room, stopping a few feet away from the bed.

He moved to stand behind her, pulling her body to his, pressing her back to his chest; he lips never leaving her neck--never breaking contact--as he deftly unbuttoned her shirt with one hand as he gently guided her hand back between them with the other, so he could show her just how much he wanted—needed--her. Yuki stiffened for just a moment; she swallowed, urging the fleeting feeling of dread to go away. Once it had passed she pressed down his growing budge, lightly caressing him through his pants, causing him to groan softly into her neck as he pressed himself forward into her. A jolt of pleasure shot through her at the sound. Causing her to become surer of her actions, as she gently but firmly pressed her palm against his hardness again.

When he finished undoing the last of the buttons, he pulled the bottom of the blouse out from her skirt; slowly he ran his hands up her arm to her shoulders slowly pulling the silk from her body. When Akira exposed her bare shoulders he kissed the left one then ghosting his warm lips across the back of her neck until he landed on the right. He continued kiss and nipping at her shoulders and neck as he pulled her blouse down, gently pulling off of her and letting it fall to the floor.

Akira stepped back a bit, breaking their connection briefly as he pulled off his jacket letting it fall to the floor. He grabbed a hold of Yuki quickly turning her around pulling her into his arms as he ran his fingers through her hair, cradling the back for her head-kissing her deeply--as his other hand found the side zipper to her skirt and pulled it down. Yuki's skirt was soon pooled at her feet. Akira swept Yuki up into his arms carrying her over to the bed and laid her down on top of the covers—quickly joining her; before his lips found hers he growled out possessively.

"Mine."

(^o^)

The neatly dressed man, his dark hair pulled back into a loose ponytail; looked out at the rain soaked city, as the limo cruised down the quite street. Tenchi want to see how far the decorator had gotten, Yuki would be returning in three days and he want to surprise her. Maybe Yasha was right, if he did more for her—show a softer side; Yuki would be more relaxed and accept her place. While in Korea he knew until things changed Yuki could not be in his home, not while the old man was still alive. Tenchi would continue to let her stay in her childhood home; of course he would be staying with her. There was no way, now that he was back that he would be letting her out of his sight.

He was pulled from his musings as the limo gave a slight lurch signifying that it had stopped. Noting that he had arrived Tenchi quickly got out of the limo not waiting for his driver to get out and open his door. He took great care not to step in one of the many puddles that had formed on the walkway to the house. He didn't want the water to spoil his two hundred thousand yen Italian leather shoes.

Tenchi entered the home expecting to be greeted by the designer he had left in charge of the redecorating, but he was irritated at finding no one around; though he was impressed with the changes--from the stainless steal appliances and dark granite counter tops in the kitchen--to the dark leather of the furniture in the living room. The photos on the wall had been put in to new matching frames of pure silver. Tenchi ran his hand over the smooth surface of the counter, enjoying the coolness.

"I sent the designer and her crew home." Yasha's tall lean frame was leaning against the wall near the opening of the hall. Tenchi turned around, somewhat surprised to find Yasha there. "I've been looking around; got to say your taste will always be the same."

"And you dear brother will always be the same as well." Tenchi watched as the younger man walk into the room and over to the black leather couch, which was one not the new items Tenchi, had bought for the home. "Slinking in the shadows and peeping through windows."

"Where is the gratitude, and I came all this way." Yasha leaned against the leather couch. "Just to tell you I got a call from Taka." He started to play with the cuff of his leather coat lying across the back.

"Yasha, I do not have the time for your games. What ever it is, say it and then leave." He pulled a knife from the cutting board, momentarily tempted drive the blade into his brother's chest. Tenchi looked at his brother, a mask of indifference firmly in place. Yasha just smirked at him as he picked up his coat off the couch and walked away.

"If that is the way you are going to be fine." He walked to the door and pulled it open. "I just thought you'd like to know, dear sweet Yuki spent the night with Mimasaka Akira, in his bed." Yasha smiled wickedly to himself as he walked out closing the door slowly behind him. Enjoying the sounds of his brothers almost primal growl, and the crashed that followed. He stood there for a few minutes untill the sounds stopped and leasuraly walked away. It was going to be a wonderful day.

Tenchi left the knife embedded in the couch and he stepped back satisfied that there was not a usable piece of furniture left in the living room. His turned to the wall where her family pictures were hung with great care. He pulled a photo from the wall, taken at what must have been her High School graduation. She was standing next to her mother and her friend Tsukasa, Yuki was smiling brightly the look in her eyes loving, in a way she had never looked at him. Was she looking at Mimasaka that way? He flung the frame across the room like a Frisbee, satisfied momentarily with the sound of shattering glass and splintering wood.

Tenchi knew he should have followed his first instinct and taken Yuki to Korea with him; when it became apparent she couldn't stay in his home, without him being there. He had given her too much freedom in hopes she would come to accept his affections more warmly, and she had betrayed him. He had been too lenient with her, which would change. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"I have a job for you…"

Tenchi gave his orders and snapped shut his phone, he looked at the damage he had caused, brushing his hair off his face, tidying it up. He would wait as long as it took. Yuki would come home eventually. And he would be here, waiting.

(^o^)

**End chapter 3**.

Remember reviews are my drug of choice! And again I am so sorry about the lateness.


	4. One week B

**Full Circle: One week ~B~ (4/?)**

AN: was going to save this to post on New Years... but i can't wait... so here is the rest of One Week. *evil giggles*

enjoy, Thanks to everyone who reviewed/commented. Your words urged me to post this early!

Thanks to Sio for the beta!

I own nothing but the plot, and a few OC's!

**Two years ago: cont.**

Yuki awoke slowly, enjoying the feel of Akira's arms wrapped around her. She didn't want to let go—to leave him—but her time was up. She hoped her memories of the last three days with Akira--or for the week as a whole--would make her strong enough to face the harsh reality of her life. She would leave this bed stronger, she had to. When she left here, she had to leave everything behind. If she managed to get past Tenchi in Tokyo, she would never be able to return to Japan. Yuki took a deep breath and slowly extracted herself from Akira's arms, careful not to wake him. She took one last look at his sleeping face before she gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom.

She dressed quickly and crept out of the room past Akira, and made her way across the Onsen grounds to her bungalow. She called for a porter the moment she entered her rooms. She moved the bags she had packed the day before near the front door and waited for the porter. Yuki didn't have to wait long and the porter quickly gathered her bags and followed her to the main lodge. She handed her key to the woman behind the counter. When the girl behind the counter announced that cause of the previous two days of rain train service had been halted due to a mudslide south of the town, Yuki became very upset.

Rui look over the edge of his book at the commotion, noting Yuki looked almost frantic at the news that train services had been halted, abet temporally. He was surprised that Akira wasn't with her and that he wasn't escorting her back to the city. Rui closed his book and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Is there a problem, Yuki-chan?" Rui asked. Yuki paused for a moment thinking of what she should say.

"I have been called back; there is a problem at the shop," Yuki lied. "And I have to be there this afternoon to personally to take care of it."

"And Akira is not taking you back?"

"He would, but he has business to take care of." She grasped onto the lie, hoping Rui would not question any deeper.

"All right, I will see you back to the city." Before she could protest, he continued. "I brought you up here; I should be the one to take you back, since Akira appears unable to." Yuki worried her bottom lip, before she nodded her head, as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the door.

"Thank you, Rui-chan."

(^o^)

What would have been a five hour trip by train, was cut in to a mere two hours--the first hour by one of the Hanazawa family helicopters, and the last hour by Rui's favorite silver sports car. Rui was surprised at how quiet Yuki was on the trip back, given how talkative she was on the trip up. Rui pulled his car to the curb outside Yuki's home, putting it in park.

"Well we are here." Rui looked at Yuki and waited to see, if just maybe she would say something about what was wrong. They were not very close, but she was Tsukushi's truest friend, and with that alone meant a promise he made long ago to Tsukushi, still held true. He would forever protect Tsukushi and all that she held dear. Yuki was no exception, but if she would tell him what was bothering her, he would have to find out himself.

"Thank you, Rui-chan." Yuki smiled warmly, but her eyes held a darkening shadow.

"I will call you later; I want spend some time hearing more about your shop." Rui would use her passion for her shop; to solve what is was about Yuki actions that were bothering him. He added, trying to keep it lighthearted. "Well that is if Akira doesn't monopolize all of your time."

"Thank you again, and I will find the time." She patted his hand, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. "I will call you in a day or two. See you soon Rui-chan." She grabbed her bag and closed the door and walked to the house. Rui stated frankly, unheard by Yuki.

"You are a horrible liar, Yuki-chan"

Rui watched as she unlocked her door and waved before she entered, closing the door behind her. He slowly pulled away from the curb and guided his car down the road.

Yuki placed her bag in the entryway and kicked off her shoes and grabbed the mail out of the mail basket next to the door, sorting through it as she stepped into the main part of the living room.

"I'm surprised you have the gall to come home" Yuki dropped the mail and looked up in shock, not expecting Tenchi to be there--in her completely empty living room. There were holes in the wall and some debris on the floor, but all her belongings—the only things she had left of her parents—were gone. "What, Mimasaka bored with you already?" Tenchi stepped forward as Yuki moved back. "It's no wonder, you have yet to learn you place in bed. You must have had some appeal to him though, he did keep you in his bed for… What? Three days??" He lunged forward and grabbed her by the throat, spinning her around and slaming her into the wall. "But then it is widely known Mimasaka prefers used goods. And you are that aren't you Yuki!" Yuki wildly grabbed at his hand with hers. He was choking her and she was gasping for breath.

"Please…" She gasped.

"Please what, Yuki?? Please, forgive you? Please, it's not true? You need to be clearer." He leaned forward. "You know what--it doesn't matter…" he pulled back, taking her with him as he headed for the door. "We are going for a little ride."

(^o^)

Yuki curled up as tightly as she could in the back of the limo Tenchi had dragged her into; he sat across from her looking out the window, not say anything to her for the long ride. Yuki didn't need to look out the window to know where they are going. Their destination was the one place she was sure he would take her. Where no one would care what he did to her, his family home. The one place she dreaded most, since Tenchi had been in Korea; she had avoided that house like it was the plague. She was relieved when he announced his extended trip, adding the stipulation that she could remain in her own home until his return.

It had allowed her time to breathe—to plan—to find a way to escape; and she had almost made it. She was so careful but he must have found out something… that was the only thing to explain why he returned from Korea almost three weeks early; and she should have known that he would have someone watch her at the Onsen. She would not regret what she had done, for those few days with Akira made her heart lighter--freer--then she had been in the last year.

As the limo slowed, Yuki knew her time was up; they had arrived at their destination. When the limo came to a complete stop, Tenchi made no move--he simply stared at her in silence. After about a minute, the door was opened by the family's butler.

"Welcome home, Master Tenchi." Tenchi reached out and grabbed Yuki, completely ignoring the servant and pulled her out of the car, into the house and across the entryway; only to stop suddenly, the way blocked.

"Don't you think you are being a bit rough with Yuki, Brother?" The slender man stepped out of an alcove, effectively blocking the staircase.

"Back away, Yasha, this doesn't concern you."

"As you wish." Tenchi pulled Yuki as his brother stepped aside and dragged her up the stairs, pulling roughly on her upper arm. When they reached his rooms, he shoved her through the door, causing her to stumble. Tenchi just shut the door and walked past her; he flung his coat across the room before he turned back to her.

"Take off your clothes." Yuki looked up at him, unsure she had heard him correctly. "I said undress now, Yuki." She shakily begins to unbutton her blouse when she did go as fast as he would like Tenchi went over and pulled her to her feet by her hair, dragging her farther into the room near the bed. "You had no problems stripping for Mimasaka, did you? I see no reason why you can't strip for me, of all people." He shredded her clothes from her body, not caring if he hurt her--his anger over her betrayal had long taken over his actions. Within moments, she was naked before him the remains of her outfit mere rags at her feet.

"Whore!" he smacked her across the face, hitting her hard enough to knock her back onto the bed, she sobbed hysterically as he pinned her arms above her head, sitting next to her on the bed. Yuki was beyond terrified; she had never seen Tenchi this angry.

Tenchi stared down at her nude form, looking for signs of her recent activities. His breath became ragged as he noticed telltale signs, a light brushing of love bites on her breast some slight bruising around her hips--he imagined Mimasaka gripping her a bit too tightly as he thrust into her; Yuki responding wildly underneath Mimasaka, in a way she had never responded to him. His teeth clenched in anger as he leaned down his face inches from her, and spat.

"You disgust me." Tenchi quickly moved off of her and pushed her off the bed, causing her to hit the floor hard. He moved to the closet and pulled out a simple long sleeve dress and tossed it on top of Yuki's huddled form.

"Get dressed; I will be back as soon as my meeting is over." He went to the door, pulling it open so hard it slammed against the wall. "I will deal you when I get home… Just know this, Yuki. You are mine and I will not let this go unpunished."

The door slammed shut and the sound of the lock engaging caused Yuki to flinch. It was over, for now, but she didn't want to think of what would happen when he returned.

She was still sobbing as she pulled the dress on and returned to the spot on the floor she laid and waited…

(^o^)

The tall figure stealthily crept into the darkened room, not wanting to alert, just yet, the sobbing woman on the floor to his presents. Yuki cradled her throbbing cheek in her hand; she was huddled on the floor at the end of the bed. She hadn't moved since, just after Tenchi had left her there. More out of shock then any of the superficial injuries he had inflicted, Yuki was quickly losing hope. She had come back a day early thinking she could get away before Tenchi knew what she was up too. Yuki knew it was a slim chance… Tenchi knows every thing she does, of course he would know about what had occurred in the last week, and that she'd come back early. Her tears flowed free, she hoped that Tenchi would only take his anger out on her--she wouldn't be able to bear it if he went hurt Akira.

She knew Akira was more then capable of taking care of himself, but she didn't want him to be hurt cause of something she had done. Tenchi had already proved what lengths he would go to get what he wanted. She didn't even want to think how he would react once he had some time to think about her punishment. The figure stopped when he reached her, still unnoticed, until he spoke.

"I warned you Tenchi doesn't like to lose, Yuki." Yasha crouched down next to her, his ash colored hair falling forward to cover his eyes. She stiffened with fear as he grabbed her arm and stood, pulling her arm as he went.

"Yasha-kun?" Yuki whispered her cheeks streaked with tears, emphasizing the angry red handprint forming on the right side of her face. He pulled her up until she was standing and half pulled--half dragged--her from the room and down the stairs. He didn't say another word as he guided her through the spacious rooms of the mansion, till they reached the servants entrance in the back of the house. Yasha quickly guided her outside and walked her to a waiting van.

"Get in, Yuki…" Yasha said briskly. "You don't have much time. My brother will be back soon." Yuki looked from him to the van, as he opened the door.

"But why are you doing this?" Yuki asked, confused as to why Yasha was helping her escape from Tenchi. Yasha shoved her in the waiting van and ran his long fingers through his hair, pulling it out of his eyes.

"I like you. You don't treat me like I am just the 'bastard' younger son." He leaned in, kissing her gently on the cheek. "What my Father and Brother have done to you is inexcusable--you didn't deserve this." He stepped back and smiled wickedly at her. "That… and maybe I just want to see the look on Tenchi's face when he finds out, you are gone." He pulled the door shut and watched the van drive away, giving a slight wave, before he headed back in with a huge grin on his face.

"Yup, I'd do anything to piss that bastard off!"

**Present day**:

Akira stepped into the elevator flanked by two of his guards. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and checked for what seemed like the millionth time. Snapping it shut, upon finding there were still no return messages from Rui, he resisted the urge to smash the phone against the wall. He had left word with Rui's assistant right after he had stormed out of his suite earlier that morning. Now close to midnight, Rui had been avoiding him for well over fourteen hours. Much like he had extended his final meeting of the day into dinner and 'entertainment'. Not that he would ever acknowledge he was avoiding Yuki, knowing theirs would be a very difficult conversation.

He had managed to get though arguably the longest day in his life, with an agreement with the triads. Meaning his months of work had paid off and he could return to Japan within the week. He ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure what to do next; he knew he couldn't leave Usagi, or Yuki, here. Akira would never take Usagi from Yuki, but he would not let go of his own flesh and blood, so he had no choice but to make Yuki return to Japan with him. Akira needed to contact his father, not that he was under any illusion that his father hadn't already heard about Yuki and their child. Akira was pretty sure his mother was rapidly redecorating his sisters' old nursery at this very moment.

Akira chuckled to himself, visions of pink fluffy lace and bears in tutus are dancing in his head, given how well he knew his mother. He knew regardless of the situation his family would welcome Usagi--and Yuki with open arms. His mom might be a bit miffed with Yuki over not revealing Usagi to them, but his mother's child like romantic nature would take over, and any slight would be forgiven, once she held Usagi in her arms. His sisters would love them both as well… they, having out grown the obsession with him would be more then welcoming to their niece, and her mother.

His father, the ever realist, would believe, without any contradictory information, that Yuki did what she did to—how ever misguided—protect her child, from what can be perceived as the very dangerous world, the Mimasaka family lived in. Mimasaka Amon would know on first meeting that Yuki was not one to be purposely hurtful, but would make it clear to her that Usagi would not be living anywhere but the Mimasaka compound and, as her mother, she wouldn't live anywhere else but with her child.

The ding of the elevator doors opening, signified the arrival to his floor and pulled Akira out of his thoughts. He slowly stepped from the elevator, staring down the long hallway to his suite door. Of the other two suites on this floor, his men were staying in them., His was the farthest from the eleavator, simply because any threat would have to pass two rooms full of armed guards and down the long hall to get at him.

"Boss"

"Hiro, Did she... Did the clothing I ordered for them arrive?"

"Yes, boss." Hiro looked at Akira, unsure if he should continue. "If I may speak freely, sir." Akira nodded his head. "She is a very lovely young lady, and your daughter is a sweet child… I do not believe that the young woman did anything intentionally." Hiro stepped back when Akira's expresion darkened. "Excuse me, boss, I have overstepped my bounds, but you have trusted my judgement for years… Don't be too hard on her; night, boss." The elder man bowed low and waited till Akira walked away.

"Goodnight Hiro," was all Akira said as he walked away, When he reached His door the night guard bowed and steped back after he opened the door.

Akira quietly walked in, shutting the door as softly as he could, not wanting to wake Usagi if she was sleeping. He was surprised to see that the crib was no longer in the main room, knowing that his men would never let her leave Yuki must have had the crib moved into the bedroom. He walked farther into the room and noticed that Yuki was curled up on the couch, with her legs tucked up to her chest and her head laying on the arm rest, her hair loosely shielding her face. He went towards the bedroom to check on Usagi.

"Welcome back…" Akira froze briefly, startled by Yuki's voice before he turned back to the couch she had been laying on. He tossed his jacket on the chair by the bedroom door and walked over to her.

"Is she sleeping?"

"For a few hours now" Yuki replied, and then added. "She's good about sleeping all night; she won't get up until about six am."

"Why?" was all he could say, as he looked into her eyes.

"It was a mistake," she replied softly. Akira took a deep breath as he moved to sit net to her.

"So you are saying that what happened between us was a mistake?" His voice was cold as he sat down next to her, his leg touching hers. Yuki stiffened slightly but turned to face him. She had to make him understand. She hadn't meant "mistake" the way he had perceived it.

"What happened between us was not a mistake…" Yuki's eyes were filled with sadness, her voice slightly distant. "It just was the wrong time--it was too late for me."

"When I found out I was pregnant," She shook slightly; he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest. "There was no way he was the father, and he'd know… He would know you were the father…" Akira was shocked--who could have Yuki this terrified, and how was she connected to him. "I had to protect you. And our child. That is why I didn't--I couldn't contact you"

"I couldn't risk it. If he found me--forgive me, but I had to do this to protect you, our child… He took so much from me already. I had to protect you, Usagi...I couldn't bear it if something happened to either one of you."

"Who, Yuki? Protect me from whom?" She pulled away from him as she slowly lifted her head. Akira brushed her tears away; as she took a deep breath and looked at him with tear filled eyes. She took a deep breath and said the last thing Akira ever expected her to say.

"My husband…"

~ - - - ~

End chapter 4

Rember Reviews are Gold... and i am greedy.. JK, but really This is my baby... i want to know your thoughts! so you know what to do... click that little button for leaving a review!


	5. Torn

**Full Circle: _Torn_ (5/?)**

AN: there is a method to my madness, really there is. This chappy starts in present day, but quickly tumbles back in time, this time to show how Tenchi ended up in Yuki's life—aka how Yuki's nightmare began--And this will cover the next 2 chappies at least.

Again thank you for all your wonderful Comments and reviews!! And for all you that have fave'd this story. (or me as an author.) You all Rock!

(((Glomps everyone!)))

I own nothing but the plot… and some OC's! Thanks to Sio, as always you are the best!

(^o^)

Akira sat in the darkness still holding Yuki in his arms, trying to understand Yuki's revelation. He had just let her cry her self into an exhausted slumber, occasionally babbling something about this previously unknown husband—all he could do was to hold her tightly in his arms and let her fall asleep. Any anger he had felt over this situation had melted away. His only thought to protect her from whatever threat had caused her to disappear from her friends--her life.

Though her actions may have been misguided, out of desperation and fear she had not intended them to be malicious. But how could any of them not know; he was positive that Tsukushi would have said something about Yuki getting married. True she had disappeared from Domyouji's weekly F4 dinners for a while after her parents died, but she was in mourning, so that was to be expected. Akira was having a very hard time with the concept. How did she end up not only married--but with a man she was so terrified of that she would flee and go into hiding. And most of all how did Rui find her, and why did he leave Yuki in the care of Jenn Mallory--instead of informing him that she had been found?? Rui was all too aware of how desperate he had been to find her.

He was pulled out of his brooding by the beep of his cell. He looked at the screen, noting a text message from Rui. ::Five minutes:: was all it said. Akira placed the phone down on the table and pulled Yuki into his arms. He carefully stood up and carried her in to the bedroom, laying her down gently in the bed covering her with the duvet. He brushed an errant tendril off her face before he went over and looked down at Usagi. She was on her tummy with her panda tucked under her chin. She kicked her feet in her sleep and made a sucking face with her lips. He froze for a moment, afraid she was going to wake up, but once she settled down, he pulled her blanket up to cover her, then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her head.

He slowly walked out into the main room, as he closed the door he heard a knock at the main door. Akira unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled then up to his elbows. He took a moment to tilt his head back and forth, popping his neck with the hope it would relive some of his physical tension. Satisfied that it helped with at least the stiffness, Akira went to the door and opened it. He held on to the door and nodded to the guard, before looking at his friend. He tilted his head, some of his dark hair falling into his eyes. He stepped back a bit but kept his hand on the door.

"Ten hours ago, I would have shot you." Rui looked at Akira, bowed his head a bit and sighed.

"It's good I waited then." Rui stepped into the room, pulling off his long coat. Akira shut the door and motioned for Rui to sit. Rui placed his coat on the back of the couch and sat down. Akira went over to the wet bar and poured two tumbler glasses of vodka. He handed Rui one and then sat in the chair opposite of him. "I am sorry this has hurt you, but given the situation, you should understand it was done, purely out of the need to protect Yuki and Usagi." Akira sat back, balancing his drink on the arm on the chair.

"Protect her from her husband?" Akira asked, still trying to accept his existence. Rui looked down for a moment; before he sighed.

"What did she tell you about her..." Rui pause for a moment and then added, his voice taking on a harsher tone. "Husband?"

Akira ran his free hand through his hair, pulling it away from his face and took a deep breath. "Other then she has one. We haven't gotten any farther then that."

"Then maybe I should wait."

"I need answers now, Rui." He slammed his glass on the table. "And given Yuki's emotional state when she fell asleep, it's probably better you tell me as much as you can. This is obviously hard on Yuki; I want to save her as much pain as possible."

"All right. I found Yuki by chance, thanks to Mallory, about six months after she disappeared, in Toronto." He took a drink from his glass. "Her condition was very apparent and there was no doubt in my mind that the child she was carrying was yours. To say Yuki was scared was an understatement. She had been running almost nonstop for two weeks, apparently. He had come close to finding her where she had been hiding in New York. She was undernourished and on the verge of collapsing. When she saw me, she tried to get away, but she was in no shape to resist my help." Rui finished his drink. He got up and walked to the bar and grabbed the bottle and returned to his seat; placing the glass on the coffee table, he refilled it and offered more to Akira; he nodded thanks and held out his nearly empty drink.

"But then why didn't you contact me?" he asked. Rui has been his friend for more then twenty years. "At least let me know she was alive. You know how deeply her disappearance affected me, affected us all. Why didn't you say anything?"

"She begged me not to. Yuki was terrified about what you would do--or worse that informing you she was safe, that somehow he would find out, and locate her." He paused for a moment. "One of the first things I did was to take her to a doctor--a friend of Mallory's. The doctor warned us that Yuki was in very bad shape, the stress she was already under was causing her and the baby great harm. She was kept under observation for a week before the doctor cleared her to travel, and then only if she had trained medical help with her." Rui looked at Akira and continued. "So I told her I would respect her wishes, until there came a time that I could no longer keep quiet, but she'd have to tell me why, _and_ it would have to be the truth."

"And?"

"It was very difficult, but after many hours and tears, she explained to me the situation, concerning her. Husband." That word almost spat out. "What his name is and what kind of man he is." Rui didn't want to say the name, he really didn't. "Then with Mallory's help, we boarded one of the Mallory cruise lines ships in Vancouver, bound for New Zealand. Of course we never made it there; we disembarked in Taiwan. Mallory then took Yuki to her family's resort outside Taipei, and put her under the care of the newly hired doctor that just happens to be a former OB/GYN, that Mallory offered a not so small fortune to--to get her to take the job just two days after Yuki and I left Vancouver."

"His name, Rui." Akira was losing his patience. Rui just sighed and looked out the window.

"Hatake Tenchi." Akira froze with shock at the name. Rui continued. "The elder son of Hatake Kenshin."

"I am aware of whom he is, but how did Yuki end up…" Hatake was a family that gave the underworld a bad name. From black-market organs, child slavery--more often then not for the sex trade--and most of the darker areas of organized crime. Akira held no illusions about his way of life, but his family had always sought out a more honorable way of doing things. They were businessmen after all, albeit their dealings were in more of a grey area, but Hatake Kenshin dealt purely in the black areas, that Mimasaka Amon would never guide his organization, or family, into.

"The elder Hatake was the silent business partner of Yuki's father. Yuki was introduced to Tenchi and the other son, Yasha, in hope to make a match between the two families. Tenchi became instantly intent on making Yuki his. When she rejected him, he...she said he punished her." Rui stopped and looked back at Akira.

"How?"

Rui stared focally over Akira's head, causing him to turn and look to see what had caught Rui's attention. Akira turned his head to see Yuki leaning in the doorway; her hair loose around her face but not shielding the tears that were clearly making their way down her cheeks.

"He murdered my parents…"

(^o^)

**Three years earlier**:

"Hey Mom, you are not going to believe how cute Rei is, and Tsukushi looks just wonderful, given she gave birth three days ago." Yuki kicked off her shoes as she entered the house and dropped her bag on the bench. "And Tsukasa is being his normal self. Rei is only three days old and has enough toys to stock four toy stores." She hung her coat up in the closet before she rounded the corner and entered the living room to see that her parents were entertaining guests.

"Gomen," Yuki bowed to the guests. "Excuse me." That elder of the three men chuckled.

"That is quite all right, child; it is quite refreshing to see a young woman so cheerfully happy." His long black hair was pulled into a long ponytail, and he was wearing a black tailored suit. Yuki knew he was older despite his quite young looking appearance. He had fine laugh lines around his dark eyes; he stood and looked at the two younger men with him; they both rose as well. Both of them were quite tall; one with shoulder length black hair that other with bleached hair the color of ash that hung to his jaw line.

"Yuki dear, you remember Hatake Kenshin." Her father stood and then indicated to the younger men. "This is his elder son, Tenchi-san." The one with the long black hair bowed slightly then winked at her. "And this is his younger son, Yasha-san." The one with the lighter hair smiled brightly at her. Yuki bowed to both of them, and then bowed to their father.

"Hatake-san, it is a pleasure to meet you again." She smiled brightly. "Tenchi-san, Yasha-san, it is nice to meet you." Kenshin reached over and patted Yuki's father on the back.

"Ito, has it really been that long? The last time I saw your little girl, she was just entering middle school. If I had but known how lovely she had become, I would have insisted on introducing her to my sons sooner." A blush stained Yuki's cheeks.

"Kenshin, I am sure your fine sons have plenty of attractive women beating their doors down." Ito smiled warmly at his daughter. "To me she will always be my little girl, and we are not quite ready to give away our baby girl."

"Dad." Yuki chided, completely embarrassed, again her father and his friend laughed.

"Ito dear, don't pick on her." Yuki's mother patted his arm, then she began gathering up the empty tea cups from the table and placed them on the tray. "Yuki dear, could you help me?" she asked.

"Yes, mom." Yuki went over to the table and picked up the try and followed her mother into the kitchen and through an ach into the pantry. When they were out of earshot, Hatake Kenshin turned to her father, his eyes growing darker and his voice harsher.

"Six months--you have six months to convince Yuki that it is in everyone's best interest if she marries into my family."

"You are right, Kenshin, it long past the time that our agreement was fulfilled." Ito sighed in defeat.

"I knew you would see it my way, Ito." He sounded smug.

"I have one request, though." He looked pointedly at Tenchi and Yasha. "Yuki will be free to choose. There will be no forcing her. She will have some free will in this matter."

"That will not be a problem, as long as she marries one of them. There will be no forcing her to choose. Will there boys?" Kenshin just glared at his sons.

"No." Tenchi replied.

"No, father." Yasha chimed in.

"See, nothing to worry about." When they could hear the women coming back, Kenshin's demeanor changed. "Well it is time we were going. Boys."

"Leaving already, Kenshin?" Yuki's mother sounded disappointed. Kenshin went to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am sorry we cannot stay longer, Shiori, but I have a meeting across town." He smiled at Yuki. "I do hope you will be joining your parents for dinner on Friday night, young one?" he inquired. Yasha stepped closer and bowed low.

"What do you say, Yuki-san? Are you willing to save my older brother and I from pure boredom?" Yasha grabbed her hand and kissed her hand gently, causing Yuki to giggle.

"When put that way, it would be unkind of me not to go. Don't worry, Yasha-san, I will be there." Hatake Kenshin clapped his hands together.

"Perfect! Ito, Shiori and Yuki, we will see you Friday night at seven at the Mallory." The Hatake men picked up their coats and Ito showed them out.

"I think Yasha likes you, honey." Shiori teased her daughter.

"Mom!" Yuki turned red. "We just met. He was just being nice." Though Yuki couldn't help but realize she could still felt the sensation of his lips on her hand.

"So who does Rei look more like?"

(^o^)

Hatake Kenshin sat back on the soft leather seat as the limo pulled away from the Matsuoka household, his dark eyes boring into then. Had they been lesser men--and not used to the look--they would have been squriming in their seats. When they made no move to speak, he growled out.

"Well?" Yash looked at his father like he was the cat that swallowed the canary.

"I like her, she is cute and has spirit."

"Spirits can be broken." Tenchi looked out the window as if he was bored. "But you are wrong, little brother, she isn't just cute." He turned to look at Yasha, a fire buring in his eyes the Yasha knew all too well. "She is an angel." Kenshin just loved being able to put his two sons agaist , it made life way more entertaining.

"Tenchi, just 'cause they can, doesn't mean you should." Yasha knew Tenchi. He wasn't capable of being, loving, caring, or tender with the opposite sex. Yasha would have to do his best to keep Yuki from harm. If his father was set on his plan, then Yasha would have to make sure he was the one Yuki married. He would make her happier then Tenchi would ever be able to, and he--unlike his older brother--would never hurt her.

"Well it looks as if this will be entertaining. I wonder which of you will prove to be the better man?" Yasha pulled two waters from the mini bar fridge and handed one to Tenchi.

"You up for the challenge older brother?" Yasha asked as he opened his water.

"There is no challenge in this, baby brother." He took a drink of water. "We both know who the better man is." Kenshin robustly laughed at the boy's actions.

"Let the game begin!"

(^o^)

Yuki walked out of the dressing room and over to her friend, when she was standing at the end of the bed she turned around, causing the knee length skirt of her off the shoulder black silk dress to flare out slightly, showing an emerald green under skirt. Tsukushi's maid had talked Yuki into dusting her bare shoulders with pearl powder. Her hair was pulled up into a loose French twist with tendrils falling around her shoulders in wispy curls.

"Yuki, you sure this isn't a date?" Tsukushi asked jokingly.

"Tsukushi, it is just dinner with my parents and my father's oldest friend and business partner."

"And his two incredibly hot and very single sons!"

"Tsukushi!" she tossed a pillow from the couch at her friend lying in the bed.

"Hey, peasant! No roughhousing with my wife." Tsukasa walked in carrying his bundled daughter in his arms. He walked over to his wife--who he hadn't let out of the bed except to use the bathroom, and even then he carried her--since she came home from the hospital. Tsukasa carefully placed their week old daughter in Tsukushi's arms. He glared at Yuki, surprised at what she was wearing. "You haven't been embezzling money from the shop, have you?"

"Tsukasa!"

"What?" He feigned innocence. "Your peasant friend is wearing an eight hundred thousand yen dress, and unless you handed her your credit card or my sister has come for a visit, she could never afford that dress."

"Tsukasa, you know perfectly well that Yuki's family has plenty of money. Her parents just feel differently about how they show it." Tsukasa looked at her like she had sprouted three heads and turned green, as if the concept of someone with money not flaunting it was too impossible for him to comprehend. "But if you must know her mother, Shiori-san, bought the dress for her. Though Yuki denies it, I think her mother wants Yuki to impress one of the two very attractive and very single men she is having dinner with tonight."

"But I thought she loved Soujiroh?"

"Domyouji Tsukasa!" Tsukushi shouted, causing her daughter to whimper.

"I was only…"

"She doesn't need to be constantly reminded of him."

"Hello! I am right here!" There was a knock at the door and then the maid that helped do Yuki's hair and makeup poked her head in.

"Excuse me, I was asked to inform Matsuoka-san that her parents have arrived, and are on their way to the main house."

"Thank you." Yuki walked over to the chaise lounge and picked up her handbag and the empty garment bag laying on it. "Have a good night, Tsukushi, bye Tsukasa."

"Call me first thing in the morning. I want to know all about how your non date went."

"Sure, Tsukushi." Yuki laughed and followed the maid out.

"I'm going to call Soujiroh." Tsukasa reached for his cell, Tsukushi grabbed it off the nightstand before he could grab it.

"Don't you dare! She has a chance at happiness, to find a man that won't repeatedly break her heart. Soujiroh had his chance--too many if you ask me--and he blew it, so leave Yuki alone." She gave Tsukasa a look that said she was not going to back down; he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Fine! But I still think she'd be good for him."

"That may be so, but he isn't good for her!"

(^o^)

Dinner was quite entertaining. When they arrived, Yuki was seated between Yasha and Tenchi and was doted on by both of them, much to the amusement of their parents. It was nice to be out with new people--between the shop and her pining over Soujiroh, her social life was nonexistent. Though hope was fading away somewhere deep down, she still hoped one day Soujiroh would realize what he could have with her.

"How did someone as beautiful as you are, ended up running a candy store and not married with a baby or two running around?" Tenchi asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I had worked for the former owner since high school, and about ten months ago, her one true love reappeared in her life, professing that he could not exist another day without her. He wanted to whisk her away on a worldwide trip. And with the help of my friend and her husband, I was able to construct a sound business plan with that I was able to gain the proper backing from the bank and I bought her out." Tenchi looked at her as if he was confused.

"Why didn't you just ask your father for help?" he asked, causing Yasha to snort at the disapproving tone of his voice.

"The same reason I have worked since I was old enough," she replied, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she continued. "Money only has true value if you earn it yourself." Both Yuki and her father spoke the last part at the same time, causing them both to laugh.

"I knew I went wrong somewhere," Kenshin joked.

"Kenshin, you raised your sons to be fine young man and accomplished businessmen in their own right. My husband just wanted to make sure Yuki didn't end up like so many young women these days--vapid, self absorbed and having no concept of the true value of money." Shiori patted his arm.

"Well, you two have done a wonderful job." Yuki's mother preened under the praise, as Kenshin raised his glass and toasted.

"To children that stand on their own feet and fly." Ito and Shiori raised their classes as well. Yasha tilted his head and smirked wickedly.

"And speaking of flying, father, doesn't Tenchi have to be in Seoul by noon tomorrow?" he asked, causing his brother to give him a deadly glare.

"You're forgetting, baby brother." Tenchi placed his glass on the table. "We have a private jet and it is only a few hours' flight."

"But this is an important meeting, and we don't want our risk the merger by you missing it because of some unforeseen event." Kenshin's eyes fixed on his son, the order silent but clear. Tenchi placed his napkin on the table.

"You are right, father." Tenchi turned to Yuki. "I will wish you all a good evening, and Yuki-chan, please say that when I return you will allow me to take you out." Yuki suddenly felt as if she was being put under a spotlight.

"Well I don't…"

"Dear brother I don't think that will be possible, she will be too busy with me." Yasha smiled at her. "Isn't that right, Yuki-chan?" Tenchi clenched his fist under the table and glared at his brother.

"I…" Yuki stammered, blushing at the two young men fighting over her in an indirect manner.

"I'm sure Yuki's more and willing to spend time with both of you." Kenshin interceded, not wanting what was going on between the two to become obvious to Yuki. "Now Tenchi off with you, and call me when you arrive. And Yasha, why don't you take Yuki up to the lounge and show her the view of the city." Tenchi's jaw became tense. Yasha stood and held his hand out to Yuki.

"What do you say, Yuki-chan, do you want to go see the view from the lounge?" He smiled brightly at her.

"It sounds as if that would be very nice." She turned to Tenchi. "Goodbye Tenchi-chan, if you mean it, you can call me; I wouldn't mind spending more time with both of you." Tenchi got up and bowed. Before walking away from the table, he took Yuki's hand and kissed it.

"Till then." Tenchi left as Yasha was punching a few keys on his cell. He placed his phone back in his pocket, and held his hand out to Yuki again; this time she took it as she placed her napkin on the table and stood up. Yuki turned to the others at the table.

"Mom, Dad, Kenshin-san…"

"You have fun, dear, if we're not still on the dining room, we will be back in the suite." Her mother joyfully dismissed her.

"Night!"

(^o^)

Tenchi stormed out of the elevator when it reached the lobby. How dare his brother do that! He was going to have to pull out all the stops if he was going to win. He would beat Yasha; Yuki would be his. He pulled his cell out of his coat pocket when he heard a familiar ring tone. He resisted the urge to smash the phone when he read the text.

"If you think I'm gonna lose to you, little brother. I will see you dead first." The doorman looked at him strangely and stepped back. Tenchi hadn't realized he had spoken out loud "What the hell do you think you're looking at and where the hell is my car?" He demanded.

A few seconds later the valet pulled up with his car and he pulled the driver out of the seat and got in tossing his cell onto the seat next to him. The text his brother sent still visible on the screen.

**::Y-2 x T-0::**

(^o^)

End chappy 5!

Please be kind and click that button and tell me what you think… or are you still in shock over the end of the last chapter—ether that I posted One week B just and day after one week A—or Yuki's revelation to Akira … *_hears crickets_* Hello… anyone still out there??? Sniff… I'm all alone… *_giggle_* till next week!


	6. What Hurts the Most

**Full Circle: What Hurts the Most(6/?)**

I am on a pretty good pace with this, and baring anything happening in RL I will be updating this every Sunday, Monday at the latest!

Thanks again Sio, for putting up with my constant bugging and sending you work!

I own nothing but the plot and a few OC's.

(^o^)

**Three Years Ago, cont:**

"I'm not sure I like it--it is kinda creepy." Yuki tilted her head to see if the large painting she was standing in front would change suddenly, and she'd understand the appeal. The canvas depicted a large cloaked figure floating in a gray mist with white masks flying around. Yasha chuckled as he bent down and read the card next to the painting.

"Well it is a depiction of a God of death and his oni*****." Yasha turned to Yuki and smiled. "It's not to my taste ether; let's find something less creepy and more to our tastes." Yuki tried to suppress her giggle, but failed, causing Yasha to raise his eyebrow slightly perplexed.

"I really don't think this gallery has an exhibit on Gundams, Yasha-chan." Yuki started laughing out right. Yasha tilted his head forward, his ash bangs covering his eyes, looking as if he was going to pout, before he pulled his head back and started laughing as well.

"You know me too well Yuki-chan." He opened the guidebook and asked. "What would you like to see next?"

It had been six weeks since the dinner and, every few days, Yasha would come by her shop and they would end up spending hours talking. This morning had been slightly different; when he arrived at the shop, he announced that he was going to take her away from the evil confines of work and make her take a day off. Her two shop assistants giggled over his comments, but then assured Yuki that they could handle the shop and that she should have a good time; when she grudgingly agreed Yasha grabbed her coat and whisked her out the door before she could change her mind. Now to hours later they were making their way through the art gallery, and Yuki was enjoying herself immensely.

"I'm not sure." She moved closer to look at the guide, but he closed it quickly and hid it behind his back playfully. He leaned down and kissed her cheek near the corner of her mouth, causing her to freeze.

"I know the perfect thing," Yasha said quickly and started to walk away, as if he had done nothing. He turned back to her and smiled, in showing how she had reacted to his kiss. Yuki was slowly breaching her hand up to touch the corner of her mouth, a dark blush staining her face. Her hand was halted and she was pulled out of her daze by Yasha grabbing her wrist and playfully tugging her along. . "This way, Yuki-chan." He continued to lead her out of the room.

"Yasha-chan, where are we going?" was all she could ask her mind still trying to process his kiss whether he was being playful or if he meant more.

"You will see," he answered in a playful tone. They walked through the halls of the gallery quickly, a few of the other patrons looked amused at Yasha is playful jester. When they were almost to a large arch leading into another exhibit room, he stopped and turned to her, looking very serious. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Yuki was concerned with his change and demeanor.

"You will see." Yasha moved behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, Yuki-chan, close your eyes." He leaned his head down and whispered into her ear. "Trust me." Yuki swallowed hard and just nodded her head.

"OK." She managed to stammer out as she closed her all eyes. All too aware of how close his body was to hers as he guided her forward.

"Now, no peeking." His breath was hot on her ear. A dozen or so more steps and he gripped her shoulders tighter, indicating for her to stop. With his body pressed against her back, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "You can open your eyes now." His arm fell to his sides and he stepped back, as she opened her eyes and gasped with joy.

"They are beautiful." Yasha had guided her into an exhibit for the history of the Tea Ceremony. They were standing directly in front of the large display of chawans, some of which according to the plaque dated back to the 16th century. She turned to Yasha and hugged him; this time, it was his turn to be and surprised; though he was sure her actions were out of her innocent joy. "You knew this whole time about the exhibit, didn't you?"

Yasha winked at her. "I may have heard something at the office the other day." She laughed, smiling brightly.

"Just heard, huh?" she looked at him skeptically.

"OK. I am a patron of this gallery and received a notice about it in the newsletter." He rubbed the back of his head and looked a bit sheepish as if that he was giving away a great secret.

"That sounds about right." She burst into laughter again.

"Do you like it?" He motioned around the room.

"Like? I love it!" Yuki hugged him again when she realized what she was doing she stepped back quickly and blushed. An action Yasha found all too cute. "Thank you, Yasha-chan."

"You are welcome, Yuki-chan." He patted her on the shoulder and walked over to a display that held wooden tools of various shapes and sizes, and turned back to her and asked. "So, what are these used for?"

(^o^)

After an hour spent answering Yasha's questions, they left the gallery and Yuki talked Yasha into taking her back to her shop. She had to promise that she would go to dinner with him on Saturday night. Something twisted inside of her making her feel all giddy, it wasn't said outright that it was a date, but given his actions she felt deep down that that was exactly what it was. But after so many times have been let down by Soujiroh, she couldn't help but have some doubts.

When the car came to a stop Yasha put it in park and cut the engine. He quickly got out and walked around the vehicle, opening Yuki's door and helped her out.

"You really didn't have to walk me back inside."

"I abducted you." He laughed. "I should at least escort you safely back to your store." They walked up to the shop and Yasha opened the door for her, letting her go in first.

"Well thank you." Yuki walked inside, Yasha following closely behind. "Thank you for today; it was very kind."

"That's my baby brother, kind to a fault." Yuki stopped and looked over to see Tenchi standing against the counter. Yuki was surprised to see that Tenchi was back from his business trip already.

"Tenchi-chan, welcome back." He stepped away from the counter and strode over to them and leaned down so his face was closer to Yuki's, as she added, "I didn't know you were coming back so soon."

"I finished up quicker then expected and I flew in a couple hours ago. And since I have been deprived the pleasure of seeing you in person for so long; I came here straight from the airport to see you. So imagine my disappointment when your lovely assistant said you went out with a handsome man and she wasn't sure if you were going to be back today. I had to take the chance and see if you would return, and here you are."

Yuki frowned slightly and looked apologetic. "Gomen, Tenchi-chan; I hope you were not waiting too long." She turned to look at Yasha. "Yasha-chan wanted to show me a Tea Ceremony exhibit at the gallery. You should've called; we would've come back sooner." She missed the deadly glare that Tenchi gave Yasha over her head. Yasha just smiled smugly at him.

"Tenchi, I take it the merger went well?" Yasha asked, not really wanting to know.

"Perfectly, as expected." Tenchi look down at Yuki. "But that is not important, now that I am back, I insist that you have dinner with me. Say, Saturday night?" Tenchi asked, but Yuki couldn't help but feel that it was more of an order then a request.

"Gomen, Tenchi-chan, but I have already promised Yasha-chan that I would have dinner with him that night." Yuki worried her bottom lip, feeling bad about having to turn him down. His expression became dark, a look Yuki mistook for disappointment.

"Really? Then how about dinner tonight?" he asked, as Yuki's expression became sheepish.

"I'm having dinner with my friend Tsukushi tonight." Her gaze fell to the floor, not wanting him to be disappointed. Tenchi placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking him in the eyes. With her attention on his face, she didn't see his other hand clenched at his side. Yasha noticed and became tense, ready to move if Tenchi did anything inappropriate; he knew his brother's temper well and knew he didn't take being told "no" well. He was going to speak up and offer to let Tenchi take her out on Saturday when his brother spoke.

"Tomorrow night, and I won't take no for an answer." Yuki smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Tomorrow night! " Yuki agreed and Yasha relaxed as Tenchi released his clenched fist.

"Perfect!" His thumb caressed her chin before his hand dropped to his side and he stepped back. "I will pick you up at seven." Tenchi's expression resembled that of Yasha's from a few moments ago. "I will take my leave; I have some work to finish up. He bowed his head to Yuki, then turned his attention to Yasha. "The old man is looking for you; what is the point of having a cell if you don't answer it? Ja ne, Yuki-chan, little brother." He quickly left, as Yuki waved bye before turning back to Yasha.

"Sorry, Yuki-chan, I guess I will not be able to go with you to Domyouji-san's tonight." He was sorry that he had to bail out, he was truly looking forward to meeting Tsukushi, but he had skipped out on a meeting, and knowing his father he would be livid--until he found out Yasha had spent the day with Yuki, that is. "And I was looking forward to meeting you friend and her family. I will see you at six on Saturday."

"That sounds fine, Yasha-chan." Yuki was worried that Yasha would be in trouble with his father for skipping work. "I hope you spending the day with me didn't get you in trouble." Yasha just laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan; you could never cause me trouble. My father is just probably eager to here the status of my project." Yasha leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. "'Till later," he added as he left before her blush could form on her cheeks.

"I thought you said you were single, Yuki-san? Seems to me you have not one, but two, suitors." Yuki's assistant teased from behind the counter.

"Maya!" Yuki admonished her employee, but her smile showed that she was not angry at the girl. "They are just friends of my family; I am not romantically involved with either of them!" she protested, causing Maya to laugh harder.

"With friends like that I would never go to bed alone again!" Yuki grabbed a napkin off of one of the tables, balled it up and tossed it at the girl.

(^o^)

"So?" Tsukushi asked cryptically, looking pointedly at Yuki after she laid her sleeping child down in the crib. Yuki looked at Tsukushi, slightly confused.

"So?" She mirrored back to her friend.

"So, I called the shop today looking for you and Maya-san said this very tall and handsome man came in and whisked you away; all very romantic sounding, given what she said."

"Tsukushi, it wasn't like that. Yasha-chan wanted to show me an exhibit at the gallery keep patrons. It wasn't a date!" she protested. Tsukushi gave her a look that Yuki knew all too well.

"So?" she asked again as she nodded to the nanny as they walked out of the nursery.

"It was nice," Yuki relented, knowing her friend would not give up on the matter.

"And?" Yuki stopped and smiled softly, a small sigh escaping her.

"And, I am having dinner with him on Saturday night." Before she could stop herself, she added, "But really it is nothing. I am having dinner with his older brother tomorrow night." Tsukushi looked like a cat that had swallowed the canary with that piece of information.

"And which one was the one that was supposed to bring you here tonight?"

"Yasha-chan, and but something came up at the office and his father needed to see him." Tsukushi nodded her head understanding all too well how important business matters could be. But she couldn't resist teasing her friend slightly.

" Well if you're willing to bring him here, and expose him to my husband and his friends, I am so not buying the friend story."

"I wanted…" Yuki plopped down and a very expensive bench seat that lined the hallway and looked up at her friend. "I... He wanted to meet my best friend." Tsukushi just laughed.

"And the older one is taking you out too..." Tsukushi looked serious for a moment. "Not one, but two suitors, so much for that non-date!"

"Tsukushi, really!" Yuki scolded. "Though it is nice to be going out and Yasha-chan is very sweet and we like a lot of the same things. And Tenchi-chan--well, other than that first dinner and quite a few phone calls. Tomorrow night will be the first time I've spent any real time with him."

"Well, tomorrow night will be the perfect chance." She held out her hand to help a friend up. "If I am so relieved that you're moving on." She left out the rest about giving up on Soujiroh.

"You are right." Yuki looked saddened for a moment before she smiled brightly. "I will give it my best; who knows what might happen!"

"That's the spirit, Yuki." She linked arms with her friend and they headed towards the dining room. "I have a feeling you're going be very happy."

"Tsukushi, I think you're right."

(^o^)

Yuki carefully added a light dusting of blush to her cheeks before pulling an errant tendril of hair, tucking it behind her ear. She stepped back and looked at her reflection; she felt the dress was a bit much. But when her parents heard about her dinner with Tenchi tonight and Yasha tomorrow, her father insisted that her mother take her out shopping for some new dresses. The one she was wearing tonight was a shimmery silver in color and fell just passed her knees. The sleeves ended shortly before her elbows, but what Yuki was unsure of was the plunging neckline that revealed a bit more of her cleavage than she cared for.

But her mother had all but squealed in delight when she saw Yuki step out of the dressing room to model it, so she didn't have the heart to tell her mother no. There was a gentle knock on the bathroom door.

"Yuki." Her mother's voice gently rang through the door. "Tenchi-san is here." Yuki opened the door and her mother smiled warmly at her. "You look lovely, dear."

"Mom. It is not a date." Yuki felt she needed to remind her mother of that, before her mother got that dreamy look in her eyes again. She held up a strand of shimmering pearls.

"Of course not, dear, now turn around." Yuki just rolled her eyes and turned around as her mother fastened the strand around her neck.

"Really mom, just dinner. Just like tomorrow night with Yasha-chan." Yuki protested, but her mother seemed not to hear.

"Go on, he is waiting with your father." Shiori all but pushed her daughter down the hall, eager for her not to keep Tenchi waiting. Yuki giggled at her mother's actions but walked quickly down the hall, if only to spare Tenchi too much time in her dad's company; she loved both her parents more than anything, but if her father started in on his thoughts about baseball, they would never eat tonight. When she reached the living room, her father and Tenchi were talking quietly on the couch; Yuki's mother walked past Yuki and over to Ito and Tenchi.

"Ito, dear, please let your daughter know how beautiful she looks tonight." Both men rose and turned to look at Yuki.

"Sweetie, you look lovely! Doesn't she, Tenchi-san?" Ito beamed.

"Lovely doesn't even begin to describe her." Tenchi winked at her, and bowed to Shiori. "She obviously gets her looks from her mother." Shiori beamed at the praise, causing Yuki to giggle softly before turning her attention back to Tenchi.

"You ready to go?" Tenchi nodded.

"You two have fun." Ito chimed in happily, before teasingly adding. "But not too much fun!"

"Dad!" Yuki brought her hand up to cover her embarrassed blush.

"I will take good care of Yuki, and I won't keep her out too late." He out his hand offering it to her and they walked to the door. Shiori followed behind. When they left, she closed the door softly behind her and turned to her husband.

"Matsuoka Ito, what are you up to?" Ito sat down and picked up the magazine from the coffee table, as if to pretend he didn't hear his wife's question. Shiori went to him, pulled the magazine from his hands and tossed it across the room, then sat down next to him, giving him a look letting him know she knew he was up to something.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" He feigned innocence, but Shiori didn't buy it. Ito wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close. "Though would it be nice to be able to say that one of Kenshin's sons was our son in law." Shiori became a little distressed.

"You haven't formally arranged anything, have you? I will not force Yuki into something like that." Ito pulled back from his wife and kissed her gently on the cheek calming her.

"No sweetie, nothing like that," Ito reassured his wife, not quite telling her the truth, knowing she would be greatly upset by it.

"Kenshin and I were just thinking that it would be nice if our two families joined together." He hugged her again. "There's nothing formal, we will just wait and see what happens." She looked up at him and he added. "What's the harm in at least putting them in situations where they can spend more time together? Yuki is an intelligent and beautiful young woman, and ultimately she will be able to make her own decision."

"No talking her into something she does not want?" Shiori asked skeptically.

"No, Shiori. If Yuki walked through that door right now and said she never wanted to see either one of them again. I would never let them near her again." He patted her back. "I'm not your father; I would never do to Yuki what he tried to do to you." He held her tightly, not really wanting to deceive her but he had no choice; time was ticking away. "But I wouldn't mind seeing Yuki with a few kids of her own before we are too old to enjoy our grandchildren."

"Being able to dress a little girl in a pink lace dress and pigtails would be nice."

(^o^)

The time passed quickly, with being busy with her shop and spending so much time with both Yasha and Tenchi. Before she knew it, almost five months had passed and they once again were in the formal dining room of the Malloy; this time celebrating her parents' twenty-seventh wedding anniversary with not only the Hatake family, but many of her parents' other friends and business contacts.

Yuki was saddened that Tsukushi and Tsukasa were not there. But Tsukasa's mother Kaede had fallen ill a few days before and they had to rush to New York to be by her side. Despite all the problems Kaede had caused Tsukushi in the beginning, Tsukushi had won Domyouji Kaede's respect, and they had even become close. So Yuki was more then understanding when Tsukushi had called and cancelled.

Dinner had been wonderful and yet again both Tenchi and Yasha doted on Yuki, but unlike that first dinner she was more then used to it by now. After dinner, Yuki hadn't had a chance to sit once. Both Yasha and Tenchi kept her dancing late into the night, and it was sometime past midnight when she was in Yasha's arms that the next few moments would set off a chain of events that would leave her forever changed.

"Yuki, I have something to ask you." Yasha said cryptically. Yuki's slightly worried look caused Yasha to laugh. "It is nothing bad really. I was wondering if you would like to make our relationship more permanent." Yuki looked at him confused as to what he meant. Yasha took a deep breath and said something Yuki was not expecting. "Yuki I want to marry you." Yuki stumbled slightly he held her up and continued. "You don't have to answer me now, I couldn't bear my trip if you were to turn me down, so while I am gone, please think about it."

"What if my answer would make you happy?" Yuki asked shyly as Yasha spun her around again.

"Then I will be the happiest and luckiest man on the planet." Yasha pulled her close as the tempo of the song once again slowed. "But I feel that it would best if we wait to say anything until I return from L.A." He wanted to warn her of the danger of Tenchi's temper, but he didn't want to frighten her and he would not be around to protect her for the next few weeks. He wanted to make sure she was safe while he has gone. "Given the feelings of other parties involved, it is best if we can do it together." He covered.

"I am sure Tenchi-kun would understand, Yasha." Yuki spoke softly, but she knew that Tenchi had been interested in her as well, and she cared for his friendship and didn't want to hurt him. "But maybe it is for the best." She agreed with him, her heart was pounding and she was the happiest she had ever been. Over the last five months she had come to care greatly for Yasha in a way she never felt for Soujiroh. "All right, I will wait to give you your answer until you return." She giggled. "It will be our secret." Yasha smiled brightly. "In three weeks then." He kissed her cheek gently and sighed in relief.

"Three weeks!" Yuki agreed brightly.

(^o^)

**End chapter 5.**

***oni**- demon mask (as least that is what the book of Asian myths and fables, I have calls them, so if I am wrong, Gomen!)

You know what to do; your words feed my muse! And the next chappy will answer all your lingering—or new--questions you are left with this one! *Evil grin*


End file.
